The Deal
by Tovare
Summary: Set during Berlin Wall. Ivan has Gilbert under his hold, but who said Ivan wanted Gilbert? Ivan never wanted Gilbert; he wanted Ludwig. So Ivan decides to make a little deal with the desperate and foolish younger nation. M for rape/non-con
1. The Deal

**Title:** The deal

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst, Horror

**Summary:** Set during Berlin Wall. Ivan has Gilbert under his hold, but who said Ivan wanted Gilbert? Ivan **never** wanted Gilbert; he wanted _Ludwig_. So Ivan decides to make a little deal with the desperate and foolish younger nation.

**WARNINGS** : Not for light hearted... M for rape/non-con, forced!Ivan/Ludwig, hinted!Gilbert/Ludwig.

**A/N** : Please don't ask where this came from even I don't know! *cough cough* This is also the first time I wrote anything of... uhh...sort :D... review...?

**E/N** : My little girl is writing M rated stories! Oh em gee... review so she can write some more and write even more errrr erotic things :D hahaha...8D jk...(not really) _;

* * *

><p>"W-wait, Russia. You're saying that if I do you <em>one<em> favor… You'll… you'll let me see my _Bruder_ (Brother)?" Ludwig asks carefully and almost desperately though it was hidden well. The blond was glaring at the older male who was smiling wickedly at the younger. Ludwig felt his stomach twist into knots; oh how he missed his brother so much. He'd do anything to be with him at the moment. And all Russia was asking for was just one favor. It… it couldn't be all too bad… just one favor, than he'd be able to see his big brother, that was all Ivan wanted… Ludwig bit his lip. "If I agree, all I owe you is _one_ favor? Then I'll be free to see my brother?"

"_Da_!" The Russian smiled evilly at the younger. "Just one little favor and you get to see Gilbert~!"

"What is this favor?" The younger male asked warily as he stared up at the massive eastern nation who smiled cutely down at him. They were in Russia's office. Shelves of book decorated the room while a front desk sat in the back. Ludwig was seated right in front of the desk. He had been summoned by the Russian man who still had his brother. It had been forever since he'd seen his sweetly arrogant and rude older brother.

"Well~" The Russian man stood up and walked around the desk, he leaned down, putting his hands on the armrest where Ludwig was seated. Ludwig stiffened up as the other man leaned down towards him. He didn't like the way Ivan was looking at him anymore. "It's a secret until you say yes… For all you know, it could be nothing more than a simple favor… or a little more complicated…~" The Russian spoke with a childish innocence, a cute singy-song voice as he smiled warmly at the blond nation though his eyes were cold with mischief.

"Well…"

"Don't you want to see Gilbert, Ludwig? He misses you! Sometimes at night he cries because of how much he misses you! He'd hate you if you let this chance go down the drain… He'll be really upset when I tell him you said no…! He really wants to see you too, you know! Hmmm…~ Oh well, maybe you don't care as much as I thought you did, da~?"

"I do care!" The younger German man growled angrily. He was glaring fiercely up at the Russian who leaned down to let their noses touch, leaning a bit more to press his forehead against the blond's, his violet eyes bright with excitement now.

"Then you'll do me a favor, da, Ludwig?" Ivan breathed gently. Ludwig could smell the vodka and sunflower scent on the other man. His own icy blue eyes staring up at the violet eyed man.

"Of course I will. If it is only one favor… then I would be free to see my brother, I'd do anything as I said before, Russia."

"Good~!" Ivan cheered softly. He grabbed Ludwig's arm before brushing lips with him quickly. Germany's mouth dropped slightly at the touch before glaring wildly at the other man now. "Don't forget to come back tomorrow and I'll tell you what I want you to do, da~? If you don't, I'll tell Gilbert you changed you mind and didn't want to see him anymore~!"

Germany glared at the other man before nodding. Ivan smiled at the other brightly. Ludwig left the Russian's house quickly. He drove home, sighing as he got back into West Berlin. He quietly went back into this home to retire for the night, truly tired.

It was long after he had fallen asleep when Ludwig let out a low growl as he felt something brush against his lips. It felt soft, and it reminded him of his brother's lips. He shrugged it off because he knew his brother was not with him and tried to turn over, half asleep, but he realized he couldn't move, that he was bound to this spot and this position. He let out a low grunt as he felt something brush against his manhood. Frightened and angry blue eyes snapped open now as he heard a zipper. He then saw the Russian man straddling his hips. Ivan smiled down at Ludwig, his smile twisted.

"W-what are you doing here, Russia!" Germany growled. Trying to push the other off only to realize his arms were chained to the bed poles. He let out another low growl now. "What do you think you're doing?" Germany asked quietly as he felt the other touch him, stroking him. Germany let out another angry growl, bucking his hips up wildly to try and get the other off. It didn't work, and the other only seemed more amused by the action as he grinded down against the German.

"I want you, da~?" The Russian giggled. He grinded down harshly again, this time causing a tiny moan to escape the German's mouth. "Y-you seem to like it, so I guess I won't stop, da~?"

"Stop this! Get off of me!" The German shouts now, sounding a bit frantic as he tried to wiggle free from the other. Ivan merely watched, pleased by the other's failed attempts to get away from him. He leaned forward to capture his lips, forcing him to kiss. Germany welcomed the other into his mouth; Ivan went willing, all too happy to refuse. Germany bit down, causing the other to quickly pull away. Russia was frowning before a dark smile fell across his lips as he smiled at the other.

"You don't want this to be painful, do you?" The Russian asked softly, his childish voice sounding all too innocent to belong to the man straddling the younger blond's hips. He leaned down, sticking his tongue out to show the blond his injury with a pout on his lips. "It really hurt, you know. If you do it again, I'll have my way with you and you'll never see Gilbert again. I'll tell him you changed your mind before I kill him." Germany glared up, furious with the other man. Ivan's suddenly serious facial expression did not change, nor did it falter. Ivan started to grind himself against the German man, making Ludwig bite down on his own tongue to hold back the moan at the friction. "So you won't do anything stupid that will prevent you from seeing your brother, da~… or me killing the damned idiot?"

"D-don't do this, s-stop!" Germany bit his lip. "Don't hurt Prussia b-but… please, Russia, don't do this to me!" Germany pleaded softly, trying to reason the other out of doing this. Ludwig's heart starting to race at the mere thought of this happening. His brother wouldn't want this to happen to him! His brother would hate him if this… this horrible thing happened! Germany wiggled again, urgently. "Please! I-I'll do anything but this, please Ivan!" Ivan stared down at Ludwig thoughtfully as he slowly begun to pull down Ludwig's boxers. He instantly saw the fear in the widening blue eyed. "_Bitte_ (Please) Ivan, _bitte_ (Please)!"

"But I would love to hear your sweet screams, da~" The Russian man giggled now, as if that would justify the coming events that would soon unfold. "It won't hurt if you stop fighting me you know~!"

"_Nie_ (never)! Get off of me!" Germany shouted, bucking his hips wildly and yanking down on the chains around his wrists though he knew deep inside it was useless. He needed to hope though. He needed hope. "Get off of me, Russia! D-don't touch me!"

"Aw?" Ivan whines. He reaches down to fully yank down Ludwig's boxers. "You know what's going to happen if you do something naughty right? I'm going to punish you, da~? So just try to be good and let me have my fun, I might even make it fun for you too, da?"

"Never! Get off of-" Russia brought his lips down to press against Ludwig's, forcing the younger into a kiss. Ludwig tried to break it, but Ivan held Ludwig's face still now, no longer being gentle as he pressed down harder, Ludwig finally managed to yank his face away, gasping and red faced in anger and humiliation.

"See? Not so bad, da~?" Ivan coos, letting his finger trace Ludwig's face. He pressed it against Ludwig's lips before forcing it in, Ludwig bit down hard enough for Ivan to bleed. He felt Russia's grip his shoulder grow harsher. Ludwig let go when the grasp became too tight, and it was starting to become too painful to handle. Ivan slapped the blond across the face. Ivan looked a little flustered and pissed off now. "A-and here I was going to make it- it pleasurable, you little German slut!"

"Leave me alone." Ludwig growls though his face still stung from the slap. Ivan got off the Ludwig, allowing the younger a moment of peace, only to bring back his beloved pipe. Ludwig couldn't help when he winced at the mere sight of the weapon.

"You shouldn't have bitten me. It wasn't very nice."

"I know that." Germany growled, trying to keep a brave face though the weapon was taunting and scaring him. Ivan let his fingers touch the tips of the pipe, bringing it to his lips to lick it, grinning wildly at the blond now. Ludwig tried not to let the fearful look flash across his face and instead tried to hold his chin up. "You aren't being very nice either. So. Leave. Me. Alone."

"You said I get a favor. I want a day of complete obedience. Started at one this morning," Ivan said in a-matter-of-fact voice. "It's one-_ten_. I expect you to start acting like a good little doggie. If you don't, you know what's going to happen…~" Ludwig closed his mouth, hating that Ivan got him so easily trapped into this mess. Ludwig gulped. He hated that he wanted to see his brother so badly, he hated that he was actually willing to let Ivan do this to him, and yet, the other part of him didn't care. It was whispering that Gilbert wouldn't want him if this was what he was willing to do just to get a glimpse at him.

"P-please, please Ivan, don't do this…" Ludwig whimpered, deciding it wouldn't hurt to beg one more time. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could just disappear. Ivan just giggled. Ludwig gasped, automatically biting his tongue when Ivan started to touch him again, not wanting to moan aloud. He hadn't ever done anything like this, Russia had taken Gilbert away before they had ever gotten this far into their relationship, and Ludwig had wanted to save himself for his dear brother. It tore him apart that he was actually secretly enjoying what the Russian man was doing to him.

"…lube?" The Russian man panted. Ludwig finally seemed to remember this wasn't his dear brother, it was Ivan. He automatically whimpered at what Gilbert _wasn't_ doing to him, at what Gilbert should have already done _with_ him. "No? Hmph… Well, why don't- ahhh- why don't I just get my own then?" There was pause before a sneaky smile made its way onto the Russian's lips. "Gilbert!"

"_B-Bruder_ (brother)?" Ludwig managed to whimper, he hated the way tears flooded his eyes and then he let out a strangled cry when Ivan started to touch him again. Ivan's tongue prodded his hole. Ludwig whimpered, trying to move from under the Russian who laughed. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a dirty, ragged silver blond man. The man's hair was greasy and messy. His face was gray from dirt and his red eyes had lost their shine. He walked in. His legs were chained and so were his wrist.

"Suck," The Russian man said childishly as he pushed three fingers in front of the Prussian. Gilbert finally decided to look at the poor bastard who was about to be rape by the sound of it.

"L-Luddie!" Gilbert choked. He took a step back, appalled by the sight of the Russian man on top of his baby brother who was starting to sob again now. "What the **FUCK** do you think you're doing, you sick Russian bitch!"

"Your brother," Ivan giggled. Gilbert glared darkly at the Russian man.

"Fuck you Ivan…"

"I'm just about to fuck your little Ludwig, da~" Ivan giggled, bringing his three fingers back up to Gilbert's mouth. He pouted slightly when Gilbert glared at him again, Ivan's cheek puffing up a little as he looked at Gilbert innocently. Red eyes looked down at the three fingers before back at Ludwig who wouldn't meet his eyes though Gilbert could see the tears which were dripping down his cheeks. "Will you hurry already?"

"W-what!" Gilbert took a step back. "I-I'm not going to help you! Suck your own fingers!"

"Hmmm… I'll just take him dry than, da?" Ivan moved so he was tracing Ludwig's hole. Ludwig begged, trying to move but not being able to because the Russian man was grabbing his hips and holding them tightly in place. "This is going to painful Ludwig, da~ you might not want to be so-"

Gilbert grabbed Ivan's hand away from Ludwig's hips and opened his mouth to suck on his fingers. The Prussian man couldn't help it when he let tears start to slip down his cheeks. Prussia couldn't bear to look at his brother now.

"Good boy," Ivan giggled. He petted Gilbert's head before he took his fingers from the Prussian's mouth when he thought they were fit enough. Gilbert looked away, not able to listen or see his little brother when this was happening. Gilbert gritted his teeth as he heard Ludwig start to moan and scream, not to mention _cry _as he was being prepared for what both brother dreaded at the moment.

Ludwig was crying more than Gilbert had ever heard him.

"_Nein! Bitte, nein, nein, nein! Bitte, nein_!" Gilbert heard Ludwig's strangled cry as Ivan begin to thrust into the younger. It was a sick sound as the flesh hit each other.

And Gilbert had raised the poor little nation that was being so cruelly attacked. Gilbert unsuccessfully tried to cover his ears. He couldn't. All he could do was stand there and listen to the screams and forced moans coming from his baby brother. He shut his eyes before he could see anything. He heard Ivan laugh though, say something in Russian and laugh.

And Ludwig screamed even more.

Finally, it was done, and it became silent…

Gilbert finally looked back at the mess that was his brother. The sobbing, shaking body on the bed, blood on the once white sheets, and Gilbert's mouth dropped at the sight of the blood.

"I can't believe he was a virgin!" Ivan laughed spitefully. He grinned at Gilbert who paled as Ivan spoke. He glanced back to the bloody sheets and then let out small cry as it all hit him at once. "Here I thought Gilbert already took yours cute little innocence~ I guess I got it! I'm so happy!"

Ludwig choked and cried even louder at that mention, sobbing as he curled up into a ball on the bed.

Ivan stood up and wiped himself clean on the sheets, covering it in more sperm and blood. He backed away before pulling on his clothes. He glanced at Gilbert and smiled. "Will you clean him up? He can sleep until seven. Wake him up around then so he can make some food… than maybe me and him can play from more, da?" Ivan giggled before walking out of the room cheerfully.

"_Bruder_ (brother)?" Ludwig chokes as Ivan finally left. More tears dripped down the blond's cheeks as his face reddened as he realized his brother had just saw the whole thing and a sob made its way back to Ludwig's lips.

"_Ja_ (Yes)?" Gilbert asked gently.

"_Ich… Es tut mir leid_! (I… I'm sorry!)" Ludwig sobbed loudly. The whole deal, the whole favor, had gone so horribly wrong for the blond and yet worked perfectly for the Russian man who finally had exactly what he had always wanted most.

"It's not your fault _Bruder_… _Bitte_ (brother… please), it's not your fault…" Gilbert whispered, moving to sit on the bed. He watched Ludwig flinch a little, but his little brother let him wrap his arms around him. Gilbert was unable to stop the tears from coming back to his eyes as his brother hugged him and cried softly onto his shoulder. He patted Ludwig's back, both brothers crying in the filth of the rape.

"I-I… _Bruder_… _Bruder_ (Brother… brother) it _hurts_… It- I…" Ludwig couldn't think of any words to express himself and his emotions which so disarrange. He sobbed himself dry, until he simply sat there heaving and whimpering. Gilbert hadn't said a word, simply smoothing his brother's hair back.

"I won't let that monster hurt you anymore…" Gilbert said softly. "No more…" Gilbert whispered. His voice soft and his eyes filled with more tears. He hugged Ludwig who was starting to doze though he still hiccupped softly, but, again, Gilbert knew it was simply a wish, a small, simple wish that would be crushed in a few hours by the same monster that had stolen his brother's innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : 8D... I hope i didn't rot anyone's brain out *heart heart*

Please review and uhhh... yeah... :D


	2. The Pain

**A/N: (updated Feb. 18) Okayyy a really awesome reviewer kind of reminded me this was possible... Now I feel totally dumb! I mean, I sort of forgot about... being able to change stories from completed to in-progress! So yeahhh... I fixed it! And so thank you so veryveryvery much! *happy face***

**Chapter title:** The Pain

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst, Horror

**Summary: **Set during the Berlin Wall, second chapter to _the_ _Deal_. Ivan finally has Ludwig just where he wants him. Too bad Gilbert has too much of an influence on him, and there are those annoying emotions both have for each other. It leaves Ivan with just one choice, to make Ludwig hate Gilbert… and Ivan knows just how to do it. M rated for rape and molestation.

**A/N**: KILL ME NOW *heart* :D

**E/N**: Awaiting the next chapter...like a noob...muahaha c=

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Pain<strong>

Gilbert woke up, glancing at the clock, not realizing he had fallen asleep. It was nearly six. He jumped, suddenly feeling another body beside him. Glancing down, he saw the blond German man, eyes shut tightly and tucked beside the Prussian. Gilbert felt a slight smile form on his lips, but then he remembered what had just happened.

He felt a surge of heartbreak and rage. He took in a deep breath before quietly waking his brother up, moving him gently to a chair by the window. The blond seemed to barely be awake and simply nodded along. Gilbert quickly changed the bed sheets and fixed the bed, keeping his eye on the pale, younger man who sat still. Gilbert glanced around, finally done with the chore. He walked towards the blond man and wrapped his arms very slowly around his brother.

After a few quiet moments, the blond seemed to wake up by the small whimper of pain he made.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert touched his brother's face, watching the icy blue eyes open with a slight confusion and pain.

"It hurts so badly…" Ludwig whimpered softly. Gilbert winced when he realized the young blond man sounded more childish than he did when he was an actual child back in his earlier existence.

"Shush _Bruderlein_," Gilbert whispered, not knowing what else to say now. Gilbert smoothed the blonde's hair back, feeling bad that he hadn't washed his brother before he had fallen asleep and worst that he had let himself and his brother fall asleep in the filth. "I taught you how to be proud and strong, don't do this to me now…"

"B-but it _hurts_." Ludwig whispered, his jaw tightening now. "I'm sorry _Ost_… I'm sorry! I just wanted to see you… I wanted to see you again, I didn't know where you were or how you were or what he did to you…" Suddenly the blond man was shutting his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't…" Ludwig shook his head quickly. "I'm so weak…"

"_Westen_, _bitte_!" Gilbert said sharply, making his brother shiver. The blond had never seen Gilbert look so angry, not even when he was going to war. Then Gilbert looked regretful and looked away, "_Westen_… You have to be strong. I don't want this to happen, but I can't… I can't stop it!" Ludwig saw the rage and the sorrow in his brother's dark red eyes. The silver blonde's hands were shaking at his sides, hands tightly balled up into fists.

"_Bruder_… _Es_ _tut_ _mir_-"

"_Nein_, let me help you wash up…" Gilbert mumbled, helping his brother up and to the restroom now. The door shut in his face, Gilbert felt his eyes widen in slight horror. From behind the door the blond winced, locking the door before frowning deeply. The blond didn't want to worry his brother but he didn't want to face the Russian man either.

"I'll be fine… I just don't want… you to see me." Germany winced before taking a step back. Prussia felt his face grow hot and he looked down. He nodded slowly, understanding what his brother wanted at the moment.

"Whatever makes you comfortable, 'kay _Bruder_?"

"Thank you…"

The water started up and Gilbert sat down near the door, covering his face and hating himself for letting the Russian man live. He frowned deeply to himself. He had gone willingly with Russia after World War Two because he hadn't wanted his brother to get hurt. He and America had made that plan possible! And Prussia had ruined it, in the end, Germany was still hurt. The Prussian waited impatiently for the other to come out, worried about his mental health and his physical health more than he ever had now.

The bathroom door finally opened, and Gilbert felt his heart jump to his throat. The blond stood there, eyes a little red and his skin a tad bit pink. Ludwig wore clean clothes. He stood there with an obvious limp and a shake. "L-Ludwig are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just… I'm fine…" A weak smile formed on the blonde's lips. Gilbert jumped to his feet, hugging his brother tightly before moving away. "You should shower,"

"Only if you sit in the restroom and wait for me." Gilbert said quickly. The blond nodded and went back into the restroom. Gilbert quietly locked the door to the bedroom before going into the restroom and locking the door to there too. He turned the water on, glancing at his brother who sat near the door, staring at his hands with disgust. "I'll be quick," Gilbert said quickly.

The blond sniffled to himself, hating that he was so weak. Ludwig glanced up, noticing his brother was trying to be quick about getting ready. It didn't take too long for the silver blond to get out of the shower to change into clean clothing. Ludwig let Gilbert help him, taking his hand and letting Gilbert baby him again.

"Bruder," Ludwig whispered as Gilbert let him sit on the bed. His brother glanced worriedly at the clock. It was six fifty three. "I missed you so much," the blond stiffed again. Gilbert hugged him tightly before placing a kiss on his forehead. He hated the way Ludwig stiffened up.

"I'm happy I get to see you, I only wish… It could have been under difference circumstances." Gilbert felt complete again for the first time in a long time as he felt the blond relax a little. "Come on… let's hurry back down stairs, okay?"

"No." Ludwig said quickly. "I don't want to go downstairs."

Gilbert tried not to gulp. He had about five minutes to calm his brother down enough to see his rapist and to get him downstairs.

"You aren't going to make me go downstairs are you?"

"_Bruder_, _bitte_…"

"I don't want to go downstairs." Ludwig said softly. He didn't want to look weak, but he was scared. Gilbert reached over and grabbed his hand. Ludwig pulled away, shaking his head. Gilbert felt horrible. He glanced at the door and then at the clock. He had two minutes now. The blond man seemed determined not to listen. How would Gilbert get this over with?

"You have to Ludwig, please, I won't let him-"

"You can't promise that!" Ludwig choked, trying to breathe evenly. "I-I might believe you, and you can't protect me! I can't even protect myself or you, I'm a failure! I can't help you! And I don't want to go down there- you can't make me!" He blurted, his face flushing slightly and his facial expression a lot more childish than when he was an actual child, which scared and surprised Gilbert.

"Stop being so childish," Gilbert said sharply. Ludwig looked away. "We have to hurry or Russia will be angry." Gilbert automatically regretted saying Russia when he saw the flash of fear in the blonde's eyes. "Ludwig, please, don't-"

The clock kept ticking.

It was eighteen minutes after seven when he finally managed to coax the blonde into coming downstairs. It was calm and quiet and both males relaxed. Gilbert hugged the blond man tightly before letting him sit at the table, wondering where Ivan was. Gilbert went to the kitchen to get a cup to pour his brother a glass of milk or something.

A scream set the glass falling to the ground, and the silver blond running back to the table.

Gilbert hands tightened into fists and he bit down on his lip as he saw his brother being forced against the table. Ivan hands were on Ludwig's hips, and the blond was leaned over the table. It was quiet clear of the sexual tension in the air and how Ivan seemed to grind against the German's ass.

"S-stop it!" Ludwig choked, shaking as he felt something hard rub against him again. Gilbert bit down his lip as he heard Ivan chuckle, leaning down to nibble on the blonde's ear. "Gilbert! GILBERT! PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!"

"Ah? Don't be like that Ludwig, da? It isn't very fun when you don't moan…" Ivan whispered. His hands went to Ludwig's pants, starting to pull them down. Gilbert kept himself from doing something stupid, quickly realizing Ivan wanted him to do something stupid so he'd have a reason to really do something bad. "So be a good little slut and moan for me? Besides, I'm sure your brother enjoyed the show you put on last night, da?"

It broke Gilbert's heart when he heard the choked sob. Gilbert used all of his self control not to say anything. His brother was starting to cry again and it was making Gilbert feel like shit. Gilbert never felt worst in his live. He never wanted to feel so useless every again. "P-please don't do this! Stop it, please just stop it!"

"You do realize you were almost twenty minutes late right?" Ivan said cutely. Ludwig's pants dropped to his ankles. Ivan's hands went to his boxers, hands slipped inside to grab the blond who squeaked before a louder sob broke from his lips before he could even think to hold it back. "I said seven. I didn't say seven-ten, I didn't say seven-fifteen; I said seven, da?"

"I'm sorry, please just stop." Ludwig choked, trying to sound calm, wanting to move away but sandwiched between the table and Ivan. Ivan licked the blonde's neck before pulling his boxers down, starting to undo his own pants.

"STOP IT ALREADY YOU FUCKING SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Gilbert exploded. His eyes were dark with hatred and disgust as he glared openly at the Russian. "Get away from Ludwig, you damned bitch." Ivan giggled before he let his hands start to wander across the blonde's skin.

_He's all mine._

Ivan let out a happy sigh before his lips touched the blonde's neck again.

_Not even Gilbert can claim him now…_

Gilbert felt shocked, he had hoped Ivan would have at least glared at him, punched him, beat him! It would have made him forget about Ludwig- It would have… it would have helped his brother!

_Mine, mine, mine, he's all mine…_

"RUSSIA YOU BITCH!" Gilbert shouts, but he's shaking now. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Ivan gives the blond a kiss on the cheek before reaching down to help the younger man back into his clothes. "Don't worry; I just wanted to scare you. I think you're pretty when you cry. I like it when you scream too, da? It's very cute," Ivan released the blond who also instantly threw himself into his brother's arm, trying to bury his face against Gilbert's shoulder.  
><em>They're too close.<em>

"Hmph," Ivan felt a childish pout form on his face.

_I need to make him hate Gilbert…_

A suddenly wicked grin flashed on Ivan's cutely childish features. "Gilbert, you need to be punished for talking out, da?"

Gilbert gulped, but he sat his brother at the table before following Ivan out of the room despite Ludwig's protests. "What do you want Ivan? If you're going to punch me, why didn't you just beat the shit out of me in front of Ludwig? It's not like you to give a shit." Prussia winced when he saw the Russian's face, a cheerful smile.

"I want you to fuck him, da?" Ivan said brightly, an even cuter smile on his face.

He knew the only way he could ever get Ludwig to love him was if he had no one else to love- or Ludwig had to feel hated. And there was only one way to do that… at least only one way for Ivan to have fun watching, and for it to happen quickly.

"YOU TWISTED SON OF A BITCH!" The Prussian man screamed. His eyes were wide with fury and hate and disgust.

"If you don't do it to him, I will break him Prussia." Ivan covered his mouth with his hand as a cruel grin formed on his lips, his violet eyes seemed to brighten with sick, sadist pleasure before he slowly moved his hand away and closed his eyes. He looked like an innocent child, a soft, sweet smiling replacing the twisted smirk, though he did look a bit sheepish.

Gilbert could not see the cruelty of the violet eyes.

But he still knew the Russian man's sanity was all but a glass mask, oh how easily it could be shattered.

Gilbert walked back into the kitchen feeling sick and disgusted with everything that had happened. He glanced at his younger brother before back at Ivan. He frowned deeply and tried not to cry. "When?" He barely said it loud enough for the Russian man to hear, but the Russian man always heard those types of things.

He grinned before he paused. "Now,"

Gilbert lifted up his chin a little; he couldn't believe he was going to do this. Which would be worst, Gilbert being forced to hurt Ludwig or Ivan hurting Ludwig? "Ludwig?" The blond looked a bit tired but he also looked scared. The silver blond reached for his younger brother's hand, taking it and kissing his knuckles. "I'm sorry,"

"Bruder?"

"Come on," Gilbert's voice sounded gruff, even to his own ears. He couldn't face his brother anymore. He couldn't bear to look at the one person he loved more than life itself. What could he possibly say to him when this was all over? His brother trusted him; he would never forgive him for this.

He would never be able to forgive himself.

"_Warum_?"

"_Bitte_ _Bruder_… _Komm_…"

"Why?" Ludwig nearly shouts now. "What do you want? I thought I came out here to do something, not to just get dragged somewhere else!" Ludwig tries not to look frightened when his brother grabs his arm a bit too roughly for his liking. "_Bruder_? Let go, stop it Gilbert! Let go already!" The blond snaps before pulling away, hating the way his blood ran cold when his brother turned to glare at him.

"Ludwig, come over here, please." Gilbert said softly, trying to keep his voice calm. But his thoughts were scattered, and he couldn't talk right. The words either came out sickly sweet or simply hateful. "_Bitte_ Ludwig…"

Ludwig nodded, wanting to trust his brother and yet he felt sick. He wanted to turn away, to beg his brother to just come back down stairs or to make Russia stop smiling. It was scaring him, the way Russia smiled so cheerfully and the way Gilbert looked so guilty.

Ludwig's heart stopped when they came to the bedroom. He didn't want to be here. He glanced back towards the hallway, trying to calculate how long it would take for him to run there and maybe get down the stairs- than he remembered how much it hurt to move quickly and he frowned. "_Bruder_." Gilbert's voice brought him back to the realization he was still trapped.

"What are we doing here?" Ludwig's voice came out too quiet. His brother heard though, by the way the red eyed man's face twisted up in something that could be described as a mix of pain and guilt, it was obvious he had heard.

"Follow me," Gilbert whispered, taking the blonds' hand and kissing his palm. "Please, don't hate me…"

"I won't hate you," Ludwig managed to whisper, but he was starting to shake. He let the silver blond man lead him inside. Finally Gilbert sat down on the bed. He reached for Ludwig's hand and pulled him to sit down on the bed as well. Ludwig was acutely aware of the Russian's eyes.

Gilbert slowly leaned over, kissing Ludwig on the face, even slower moving his hands to hold the blonde's face. Ludwig felt his heart jump before he moved back a little. The blonde's cheeks flushed slightly but he shook his head sternly at Gilbert. What did his brother not understand from what had happened? Why would Ludwig want him to kiss him now of all times?

"Don't," Ludwig mumbled, glancing down at his hands. He still felt dirty, he had scrubbed and scrubbed, and he _still_ felt dirty! He didn't want to make his brother dirty too. Ludwig gritted his teeth when suddenly he felt two hands grasp his shoulders. Ludwig glanced at his brother's face, his red eyes dark and confused; the silver blond man not smiling, his lip in a tight line, almost scowling.

"What is it Prussia? You can't do it?" Russia suddenly said tauntingly, noticing that the silver blond seemed to have frozen, hands still grasping the blond, yet his mind was blank.

"I can do this," Gilbert's voice broke the silence and Gilbert sat up straighter. "_Es_… _Es_ _tut_ _mir_ _Lied_, _mein_ _kleiner_ _Bruder_…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me," Gilbert whispered, bringing his lips down to touch the blonde's cheek. "I love you. Please, may I?"

"Get off of me!" Ludwig suddenly screamed as he realized what was going to happen, his hands pushed out, trying to get the older male away. Ludwig's heart raced with fear and a sudden sense of a deep betrayal, and he saw blurred colors, white and red and black. Ludwig shut his eyes, letting out a cry of anger as he felt he was going to be sick. Almost as quickly as the sense of hurt had come, it left him stunned and weak with trepidation. The blonde's eyes snapped opened to see nothing but a white blur. Gilbert placed multiple kisses on Ludwig's cheeks.

"Luddie, Luddie? Are you okay?" Gilbert felt a sense of peace when he saw the slight childish confusion in the soft blue eyes and small gesture of love when Ludwig snuggled against him. Gilbert felt gritted his teeth when he hugged the blond to himself. How could he be willing to do this? He must be some sort of sick monster. He is some sort of sick monster, but he didn't…

He didn't want his brother to be broken.

Which would really break his brother though, him or Ivan?

"I can't do this…" Gilbert managed to choke out as he rocked his brother in his arms, crying now. Gilbert bit his bottom lip before moving away the blond, suddenly looking regretful. "Please forgive me, forgive me… I love you…" The red eyed man choked as tears dripped off his face. He gave the blond another kiss, but Ludwig couldn't move. He was paralyzed in fear and hate and horror.

"S-stop it, please stop it… it's going to hurt, I'll do anything but this, please!" Ludwig managed to open his mouth though the words felt thick and useless. Ludwig's jaw tightened and he felt his former lover caress him.

Gilbert's hands were as cold as Russia's.

That simple thought made Ludwig cry out and try to move away. "Please stop, it hurts, it _hurts_!"

Gilbert tried to block it out. He couldn't bear to stop now. He wanted to stop, he wanted to and yet he couldn't. It was sick how everything fell into place, how he had to do this, how he was so unsure of whether or not if he should be doing this. He didn't want to hurt his brother but he didn't want Ivan to do this to him either. Which was worst, him doing this to Ludwig or Ivan doing this to Ludwig?

"No, please stop it! G-Gilbert please, make it stop, get off of me!" The German pleaded. Gilbert bit back his own cries, his own emotions and set one goal for him, to get this over with, with as little feeling as possible. He tried being slow and gentle, he tried to make the younger man okay with what was happening. He didn't want to be the only one moaning, but he didn't want his brother to cry out in pain either.

Gilbert hadn't even realized he had lost control until it was too late.

The sobbing, shaking body was too beautiful for him to handle himself. The soft, pale skin, it made him so hungry. It almost brought him back to his golden days, when this was _normal_. When nations fought and won and conquered. And this beautiful, tempting body under him was all his. His to conquer, to steal and to take, it was all his…. All his-

He woke from his carelessness when he had that last moment of complete pleasure. His brother screamed in pain and fear and simply heartbreak while he gave one last moan of delight…

His world came crashing down with a simple recognition, he was exactly like Ivan.

He was a monster.

Gilbert looked down, down at the one person he swore he would always protect. The one person who he would have given his life up for, do anything for, and he did do that. He had taken all of his little brother's pains for so long. He had taken his beatings, his sorrows and his heartbreaks. And Gilbert just lost it; he lost his baby brother's trust, and Gilbert knew he didn't deserve it back. The only person he had ever loved more than himself, and Gilbert had lost him. Gilbert choked as more tears dripped from his cheeks. "L-Ludwig?"

No answer.

"Ludwig, please, I'm so sorry!" The silver blond man choked, more tears rushing down his face. He slowly nudged the blond who barely seemed to be breathing. "Ludwig, Luddie, _bitte_, _Westen_!"

A tiny sob began to shake the blonde's body. Gilbert threw himself over the shaking body, crying louder as he clutched his brother closely. Gilbert felt the blond stiffen and tense under him and Gilbert wanted to regret even thinking about holding his brother and yet he wanted to hold him tight and beg for his forgiveness. And yet, Gilbert knew he couldn't do that. He knew that even if Ludwig had somehow managed to forgive him, he'd never be able to forgive himself for what he had done to him.

"I'm so sorry, please, I'm so sorry!"

Ludwig shut his eyes, managing to curl up into a ball as he tried to avoid having to look at his brother. He couldn't face him. He couldn't face his dear older brother anymore. His brother had seen his ugliness. His dirty, tainted body and everything Ludwig wanted to hide from him.

"Come on Gilbert," The Russian said cheerfully, and Ludwig had never thought he would feel relieved to hear the other man's voice. "Let's leave Ludwig in peace, da? I'll come visit him later… I'll give him an hour to piece himself back together," Ludwig opened one of his eyes to peek up towards the Russian who smiled kindly despite having seen everything and even being the one who had told the Prussian to do it. Ludwig quickly shut his eyes again, turning away completely now as wished he could disappear and not have to deal with it anymore. He wished he could wake up from the nightmare already. He wanted to wake up crying and begging his older brother to hold him, just like he had when he was a child. He wanted the Russian to go away and to leave them alone. He wanted to be alone in his house and wishing for his brother to come back.

Gilbert's heart shattered as Ivan grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his brother. Gilbert knew he'd never be forgiven for what he had done. He did not think for even a moment that he deserved to be forgiven.

Ivan couldn't help the smug smile on his face now. He felt better about this plan than he had before. He finally had Ludwig, and he knew Ludwig wouldn't be able to stop himself from hating Gilbert. Ivan's lips twitched a little; barely able to hold back the laughter he was desperately trying to hide. Ludwig trusted Gilbert, and Gilbert had done that to him. Ludwig had loved Gilbert. At least when Ivan had done it to Ludwig, there had been almost nothing there before.

Ludwig was Gilbert's baby brother. Ludwig loved Gilbert, and Gilbert had raped him.

Oh the joy, a wide smile broke across the Russian's face as he dragged the crying Prussian man out behind him. Ivan finally had Ludwig all to himself. Gilbert would never be able to forgive himself, never able to look at the blond again if his guilt was as deep as Ivan suspected. He would never be able to claim the blond and their bond had finally been broken. There was no way Ludwig could love Gilbert now. Gilbert sobbed louder, and Ivan giggled to himself. This was going to be fun. Ivan was going to be able to remodel an already perfect pet. Ivan licked his lips; Ludwig was all his and this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I didn't translate the German... sorry about that but um yeah. Even more sorry about the whole wait thing. It was a long long time before i had the guts to type this out :D And than I had to add this to this story after I realized (thanks to a reviewer) that I could! Anyways, reviews are awesome and help me out when I feel upset or can't write anything because I feel like I'm a zombie!

Oh yeah, I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed between Dec. 19 2011 and up to around now... Because they always made my day and made me sit at the computer typing for at least an hour... Even if I had writer's block and bad days and... even if I ended up deleting all the trash I wrote! So thank you all! Please Review?


	3. The Hate

**A/N:** Okayy! Here is the Third chapter in the Deal series! Have fun reading and enjoy my... uhh... writing...? Please drop me a little review!

**Chapter Title:** The Hate

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst, Horror

**Summary:** Third chapter in the Deal series. Ivan finally has Ludwig without that annoying older brother trying to save him. With Gilbert lost in his own anguish, how will Ludwig deal with his own? Ivan doesn't plan to give up his new toy anytime soon; he finally decides to make Ludwig love him, whether he wants to or not. M rated for rape.

* * *

><p>The Russian man sat in the living room, choosing a comfortable chair with an armrest. He leaned back, unable to help the smug smile that formed on his lips. He kept his eyes towards the sobbing Prussian man; the Russian found it funny, how an exercise meant to break one man, broke the other. The Prussian had thrown himself on the couch and broke into tears within moments after the Russian had dragged him downstairs. Ivan quietly wondered what Ludwig was doing upstairs, deciding quietly he was probably crying his eyes out as well.<p>

It had been nearly a full hour before the Prussian's tears finally dried, simply dry heaving and shaking. It had taken long enough after that for the Prussian to calm down, almost scarily silent now.

"I hate you," Gilbert snarled, breaking the silence between the two. The silver blond stiffened up a little as he saw Ivan shift in his seat. Gilbert glared darkly at the other man as he heard childish giggling. He felt a sudden hatred that couldn't be correctly described. "YOU BASTARD, I HATE YOU!"

"Stop your whining, da?" Ivan smiled warmly at the crying man. "I do not care if you love me or hate me."

"You should care because if you think for even one moment that Ludwig will care more about you than he will me, you're dead wrong, you Russian _whore_. He'll hate you more than he hates me no matter what… or did you think otherwise? To have thought otherwise, you would have had to been completely mad." Gilbert's voice had dropped so low, it had almost become animalistic.

Ivan couldn't help the sweet smile that graced his lips now. "I still don't care, Gilbert. I'll just have to make him love me."

"You don't even know what love it!" Gilbert nearly screamed at the Russian man, fist trembling at his sides. He gritted his teeth, seeming to want try and appear calm. "You've never been loved, so how the fuck would know what love is? You don't deserve to know what it is!" Gilbert managed to lower his voice to a whisper just before he had gone hysterical with the rage building up in place of the sorrow and loss.

"Love…" Ivan paused. He knew what love was, but this was only sex… well rape, but it didn't matter. He knew there was a difference, he wasn't that blunt or dumb, but he also knew that it was easier to simply have sex over love. Love was too… it was complicated, but he did hope love would come after the sex, even if that was only wishful thinking. "Ludwig will learn to love me." Ivan finally concluded, deciding he would give the other male no other choice in the matter. Ludwig was his, and that was all that mattered.

He would simply fix Ludwig; fix the blond to make him love him.

"He won't _ever_ love you." Gilbert growled.

Ivan simply giggled to himself before standing up to walk towards the staircase, stopping at the first step to turn to look at Gilbert who still sat on the couch, glaring lividly at him. Ivan couldn't help but notice the fear in the blood red eyes. "I'm going to see Ludwig, _da_? Leave us alone and stay down here no matter what you hear."

"S-shut up, if I want to save him I will!" Gilbert shouted, but both knew the threat was empty.

"Do you want me to tie you up and make you watch again?" Ivan asked innocently, watching as Gilbert's face paled to a sickly white.

"You damned fucker."

"You're so silly!" Ivan giggled, walking up the steps the Prussian who bowed his head in defeat and pain. He paused at the top, glancing back down at the Prussian whose eyes were already starting to tear up again. Ivan shut his eyes as he heard a few words slip from the Prussian's mouth, almost a small prayer: "P-please don't hate me… please don't hate me for being so weak, Ludwig… please don't…" And to the Russian, it was clear how broken the other man was.

Ivan kept walking though, wondering how many other nations had broken in front of him.

"Germany~" He called cheerfully as he walked down the hall to the German's man room and now prison. He knocked softly before opening the door and looking in. He glanced to the bed, seeing the dirty sheets had been removed and the blond was no longer there. He glanced around the side to see there was evidence of the blonde's poor moving ability at the moment. He saw the sheets had been changed but the dirty ones had been stuffed into a bag. He saw the torn clothing had also been stuffed there too. He was fond of the strength in the German man, remembering how rough Gilbert had gotten not so long ago before seeing the blond sitting on a chair near the window. "Ludwig…"

The blond tried to move, to turn to look at the Russian, but he simply flinched before glancing back out the window. Ivan couldn't help but notice how the man had tensed and shivered. Ivan smiled, walking towards the chair before placing both hands on the armrest, leaning forward to admire his beautiful, new pet.

Ivan couldn't help but feel a sudden sexual urge as he saw the blond man's face. The icy blue eyes were wide with fear, and the fear made him seem so much more pretty, so much more innocent and tempting. The way the blonde's pink lips were slightly parted, almost as if startled and caught in mid gasp. Ludwig's hair was the most attractive though. The disheveled mess was so fitting for everything that had happened. It all seemed to taunt and attract the Russian so much more.

"Ludwig…" Ivan couldn't help but grin.

_He's all mine._

"Hello, my darling~"

_No one will ever want him now…_

"How are you~?"

_He's tainted on so many levels…_

"Are you alright~? You're awfully pale,"

_He's finally all mine._

"Ludwig?"

_Oh look… he's crying…_

"Ludwig?"

"G-go away," Ludwig managed to choke out. He hated the way his voice sounded, so weak and desperate, but that was what he was at the moment. He was weak, and he was desperate. He wanted help; he wanted to get out of here. He started to shake in fear as Ivan touched his cheek, cupping it with on hand and making him look up. He hated the moment when their eyes met. Ludwig felt although Ivan could see his fear, as if Ivan smelt his fear coming off of him in thick waves… he didn't want Ivan to know he was scared.

"Why~?"

"Just go, please just go away." Ludwig felt tears start to form in his eyes again. He began to move his hands up to cover his eyes, to tear his eyes away from the piercing violet which held them there, but Ivan's hands went out to snatch his wrists in mid air.

"Don't cry, _da_?"

Ivan couldn't help it when his smile twitched. Ludwig let out another wheeze before more tears spilt from his icy blue eyes and down his flushed cheeks. Ludwig struggled against Ivan's hold on his wrist as he cried louder when he realized he was trapped again. "No! Go away go away go away, _bitte_ just go away!" Ludwig ducked his head again, seeming to cower as his body shook with broken sobs.

"Hm," Another cheerfully fake smile formed on Ivan's lips now. "Should I bring Gilbert up stairs to comfort you, Ludwig~?" Ivan knew at that moment that his plan had worked perfectly. Ludwig was sobbing loudly, nearly hysterically at the mention of Gilbert.

"_N-nein_, _bitte_, it hurts! No more, it hurts, it hurts so much!"

"I thought you liked pain." Ivan growled softly to the blond. Ludwig turned the other cheek in a sad attempt to ignore him, trying to hide his tear filled eyes from Ivan.

Ludwig would have never believed a person if yesterday they had told him he would cry in front of the massive eastern nation. He would have scowled and called them a fool for thinking he'd be so childish and weak. And now Ludwig was trying not to cry so pitifully and pathetically. The young blond man was struggling to keep his promise because no matter how much he feared for himself, he was still much more scared for Gilbert's wellbeing, no matter what he did.

He would always owe his brother his life.

"I said," Ivan's voice had turned dark with lust, and Ludwig winced and let out a small yelp when Ivan's hands tightened around his wrists, pinning them both to the sides of the blonde's head. "I thought you liked pain."

"I-I-" Ludwig felt his face flush with embarrassment and sudden humiliation. He felt Ivan lean towards him, so he lifted his chin and leaned his head back, revealing his neck. Ivan let out a small giggle before he pressed his lips against the tainted skin. He enjoyed the way Ludwig's breath hitched and how the younger man had let out a small whimper.

"Well, Ludwig?"

"N-no, no please don't do this… it just hurts, please it just _hurts_." Ludwig whimpered, trying not to meet Ivan's eyes.

"What~? You don't enjoy it~?" Ivan asked with mock surprise. He couldn't help but smile slightly in amusement when he realized Ludwig was quickly shaking his head, hiccupping softly. It would seem that Ludwig wasn't really listening to his tone of voice, just hearing the words and saying what he thought would make things stop. Ivan smiled again, shifting his hold on Ludwig's wrist to one hand to have a free hand. Ludwig didn't even seem to try and fight anymore, which almost made Ivan happy.

He wanted his pet to be perfect, and he was already so close.

"My little Germany~…" The older nations cooed softly, he brushed his thumb against the blonde's lips. He couldn't help but giggle at their softness; he wanted to kiss him so badly, but he knew better than to force him at the moment. Instead he let his hands stroke the younger male's cheeks. "You and your cute little nation have always been on my list to conquer~…"

Ludwig tried to look away, but he let out a pitiful groan as Ivan pressed his thumb against Ludwig's lips again. This time he used more force, making the blond open his mouth.

"You do realize you have no more allies, _da_~?" Ivan whispered gently, loving the way Ludwig let out another whimper. He let the younger man close his mouth before touching his cheeks again, hands moving down to his neck and shoulders. He noticed how he was able to touch Ludwig, but he also saw how uncomfortable it was making Ludwig. "If I wanted to take you home, no one would say no to me as long as I made a trade of equal… or _greater_ value~. Prussia would be fitting, don't you think?"

_Break_…

"Gilbert had lots of friends, and I'm sure they missed him. They probably want him back~." Ivan said cheerfully, still leaning over Ludwig. "France will certainly second my notion if I call for a trade. I'm pretty sure you realized you were born into a dark world, _da~_? No one ever really liked you. You born with people hating you, and you were always surrounded by them. France hated you from the moment of your birth because of what you took from him. Britain had also already begun to dislike you from the time you made your little navy. Austria probably hated you too, you were part of the reason his marriage with Hungary fell apart so horribly. You promised to do everything in your power to help him win the war, and that wasn't good enough~. You still lost… _twice~_. I cannot even think of who you didn't upset with your birth…" He enjoyed the moment when Ludwig looked so hurt.

"I-I didn't…"

"He had a life. People liked Prussia." Ivan giggled, letting himself lick Ludwig's neck. "And no one ever really liked you~." Ivan noted softly before he soon began to suck on the soft skin, but the skin was no longer pure or white anymore like it had been only a couple hours ago. The skin was littered with bruises and hickeys. Bruises littered Ludwig's hips and waist from where he had been grabbed. His shoulders and neck almost matched along with his legs and thighs but with darker hand print bruises from where he had been grabbed at. He also had light scratch and bite marks on his chest and back.

"No!" Ludwig yelled as he tried to push the older male away as the sexual tension became thicker in the air. Ludwig nearly screamed when Ivan grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling the blond off the chair and onto the floor. Ludwig's eyes widened as he lay on his back, staring up at Ivan while his icy blue eyes became teary with fear. Ivan kneeled between the blonde's legs, gripping Ludwig's ankles so he couldn't move correctly or fast enough to try and successfully get away. "Stop it!" Ludwig squeaked, sounding almost disgraceful as Ivan's eyes glance over his body again.

"You do realize Italy was only using you, _da~_?"

"Stop it, leave me alone!"

"And Japan wasn't your friend," Ivan shrugged. "Kiku was only trying to become a bigger empire. He wanted your oversea territories after he conquered them, but he didn't get them because Britain and France declared them as their own. He wanted to destroy you and to take all he could from your falling empire~."

"N-no!"

"They were only trying to get back at Britain and France because they thought they didn't get what they deserved after beating you from the First World War. They didn't care about you back then. And the reason they joined you now was to get back at them, and they thought you were going to win. They just wanted to win again, hoping you would give them what they wanted this time, even if it wasn't from you. They wanted everything they could get from you, _da~_? They were both using you because they are both weak. Didn't you know that Japan had been playing both sides the entire time~? He didn't value you at all… You were just a decoy to him, something that he took advantage of because without you, none of his success would have happened." Ivan giggled. "Neither of the two was your friend, what makes you think they'll stick up for you now anyways~?"

Ludwig blinked away more tears at the realization Ivan was _right_.

Italy and Japan had always looked so guilty after they first made an alliance. Germany felt spilt suddenly. Was Russia telling the truth about his friends? Were they really his friends? Was it true no one had ever actually liked him? Had he really been born into a world where everyone hated him…?

Ivan was right.

Ivan was…

He was _right_.

"S-stop it, please stop it…" Ludwig choked on his tears as they spilled down his face again. He felt numb to Ivan's touches, but he was still so scared. He was still so angry and so _scared_. He felt another deep sense of betrayal, and he hated himself. He had never thought of the fact he never had many friends. He had never realized the only people who were ever kind to him were a part of his small family. Everyone else had always been so spiteful towards him. They had been scared or cruel… "I-I…"

"What is it~?" Ivan asked, smiling cheerfully as he saw the confused look on the blond man's face.

"N-no one hates me enough to do this, what have I done to you?" Ludwig choked, crying louder as the Russian's touches became a bit more aggressive suddenly.

"I don't hate you," Ivan said quietly though he sounded a bit gruff. "I'm not doing this because I hate you. I want you. I won't let you have freedom because I want you for myself. You're beautiful, and I want to keep you, you're so beautiful~…"

"N-no."

"I'll protect you from them, Ludwig." Ivan whispered into the blond man's ear. Ludwig felt tears escape his eyes as he stared at the ceiling while Ivan hushed voice whispered softly into his ear. "You don't need to see their hatred. It's so ugly, and you are so beautiful… You're too beautiful for your own good, Ludwig."

"N-no!" Ludwig finally screamed. Trying to pull away from Ivan whose grip became deathly tight, Ludwig started to cry softly as he pulled back into place by unforgiving hands, forced to listen to the cruel whispers until he had been completely stripped. Ludwig choked as the hands touched him so viciously.

"Come on," Ivan whispered, hands stroking the blond who was starting to whimper in fear for what would come next. "It's okay for it to feel good. Isn't it better than before~? It's so much better when you aren't fighting it, _da_…~?"

Ludwig sobbed softly. He hated that Ivan was right. He was starting to feel pleasure. He hated that he liked it. He _hated_ it. The blond whimpered with need. He was starting to give up. What could be done now? No one cared what happened anyways. What was the point of fighting if he had nothing to gain and nothing to lose in the end?

Either way, in the eyes of his fellow nations, he would be a monster. He would be a weak monster or he would be a strong monster, but to everyone, he would always be a feared and hated monster.

The blond man fought with all the little strength he had though. He would hate himself if he ever gave up. He could not give up. He fought weakly, but he still fought. That was all that mattered. Within minutes, his protest was crushed and he was punished with harsh, unprepared and sudden penetration. Ludwig had cried out at the pain, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes as he gritted his teeth to try and keep them away.

"Open your eyes." Ivan commanded. Ludwig's eyes slowly opened, tears rushing down his face as if a dam had broke. A soft sob made its way to his lips, realizing all of the torture training he had endured would never amount to this. He let out a surprised yelp as Ivan changed his position, hitting a spot in the German man which made him moan.

He sounded like a whore.

The German man tried to summon more tears, but he failed. He was unable to find his tears while he was drowned in pleasure. He hated it. It all felt so dirty for something like this to be so enjoyable. He moaned again, hating that he was actually taking pleasure in it. He would rather be crying his eyes out again. Anything would be better than practically begging for more.

Within moments of Ludwig's climax, Ivan stopped. The German shivered, sweating and eyes gazed over with pleasure and dried tear stains on his face. Ludwig panted, whimpering as Ivan got up. Ludwig bit down on his lips, watching as Ivan grinned at him. Ludwig shook, unable to stop his whimpering. "_Bitte_…"

The word slipped from his lips before he had time to think.

He hated himself even more than before.

Ivan giggled, surprised that Ludwig had spoke. He saw tears starting to form in his eyes, slipping down his face while his cheeks burned red in shame and embarrassment. Ivan reached over, pushing the blond back onto the floor before placing a few kisses on his face, grinning to himself as Ludwig obediently spread his legs for him.

_Perfection_…

"Say please in Russian." Ivan demanded, humiliating an already shamed man.

"I-I don't know-" Ludwig started frantically, cheeks still flushed though he seemed to sound feverish now. Ivan started to move away from the German who whimpered loudly in need, seeming to suddenly be shameless. "_I-Ivan, bitte_…" He whined softly, voice choking on the broken pride with thick shame. He needed to be released. He needed this to end, and he wanted it though he hated to admit it. He wanted this so badly.

Ludwig bit down on his lip to try and muffle his pleading moan as Ivan sunk into him, teasingly slow.

"I like it when you make noise~…" Ivan panted, barely able to control himself. "Don't try to hide it, _da~_?"

Ludwig whimpered, shaking before he cried out as Ivan continued to pleasure him. He started to sob as he barely managed to hold himself together. Ludwig went limp after he was finished, Ivan soon following. After it was all done, Ludwig had turned away from Ivan, shaking and feeling disgusted with himself.

_How could he do that to me?_

Ludwig shut his eyes tightly, hands covering his face as he shook. "Look at me." Ivan demanded suddenly. The blond didn't even response to the older man. He kept his hands over his eyes, and he kept his eyes shut. He did not want to acknowledge the fact he had moaned like a whore. He didn't want to admit he had actually come before the older man. He didn't want to even breathe because that would mean he was still alive.

_Why couldn't he have just killed me?_

"I said look at me." Ivan hissed. He grabbed the blonde's arm and yanked the blond over until he was facing him. Ivan watched the blond man's face. It was fearful, near to tears for a few minutes before it subdued and he looked deeply sorrowful. Ludwig averted his eyes pale blue eyes which had long ago lost their bright shine. They seemed dull and almost dead. "Why are you making that face, Ludwig?" Ivan spat. "I don't get it sometimes. One moment, you're moaning like a whore and the next you're crying like I raped you."

_How many personalities does he have?_

Ludwig was too scared to speak. Fear kept his mouth shut because he didn't want Ivan to touch him. He didn't want to make Ivan anymore annoyed because if that had been Ivan being gentle, Ivan being cruel would be too much. He averted his eyes which only made the Russian even angrier.

"Look at me!" Ivan shouted. Ludwig jumped a little but looked at Ivan. Ivan suddenly smiled sweetly, his hand tracing the tips of Ludwig's face in an almost loving manner. "Ludwig, you're so pretty~." Ludwig didn't answer. He glanced over Ivan's face. He had to find something nice to say him. If he did, he might finally be left alone.

"Your eyes…" Ludwig whispered brokenly.

"Huh?"

"T-they're pretty…" Ludwig choked on his words now. "I-I… they aren't that scary…"

"You thought my eyes were scary before?" Ivan asked lightly though Ludwig had seen the violet fog a little. "What else did you think about me, Ludwig?"

"Ivan… I'm scared." Ludwig whimpered, moving away from him as Ivan seemed to seem so much subdued. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing the Russian had stopped yelling, or if it was horrible and going to come back to bite him in the end. He automatically feared the worst when Ivan didn't respond. "I'm so scared."

"Why?" Ivan finally answered. Ludwig felt taken back at the question.

"Why did you do this to me?" Ludwig whimpered, hating he sounded so submissive and weak.

"Because you're so pretty," Ivan scowled at Ludwig as he justified himself. He lay down beside the shaking blond, wrapping his arms around him and smiling sweetly. "I'll let you rest because you did a good job, da~? Just close your eyes… It'll be better when you wake up again. I won't let anyone else ever have you! So you don't need to worry about any of the other nations. I'll protect you from them."

Ludwig cried softly to himself again.

He had never been more scared. But he also felt a weird feeling in his gut. Why in the world would Ivan say he'd protect when he had been the one who hurt him the most? He hadn't thought it possible. He would stop thinking about it for now though. He didn't need to think about it at the moment…

Instead Ludwig closed his eyes and did what Ivan said he should.

He hoped it would be better when he woke up again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In all seriousness... I don't know what to think about this myself other than the fact I was the one who wrote it! So why don't you all tell me about it! Leave me a little review~


	4. The Hero

**Chapter Title:** The Hero

**Rating:** OT+ (Not worthy of being M I think?)

**Genre:** Angst, Horror

**Summary:** Fourth chapter in the Deal series. Ivan was successful in many ways in his plan to finally take West Berlin for his own. After all, he had been promised West Berlin in the beginning of war, so he was only getting what he earned. Ivan had only forgotten one thing that stood in his way, Alfred. M rated for language, suggestive themes and slight violence.

A/N: This has actually been done for the last couple hours... I've been too lazy to post it. I'm going to post this now or I'll not post it until I post all of my other stories! But I hope you enjoy it, but this is not the end. I have... 2 more chapters planned? One after this, and then the FINAL! So I think this is pretty much over with now... Anyways, I'm writing for the other stories still so don't think I gave up :) Thanks for all the support you guys have all been giving me!

* * *

><p>The youthful looking American man sat impatiently, drumming his fingers against the table in the manner Ludwig always scolded him about, at the restaurant where he and Ludwig had planned to eat dinner the week before. At first, Alfred would be honest; it was rather funny that Ludwig had been simply running late for their date.<p>

After 45 minutes of waiting, Alfred was afraid he had been stood up, but he quickly realized Ludwig would never have done something that cruel to him. The self-proclaimed hero decided something was wrong, calling his Ludwig's phone and waiting for the German man to pick up, because Ludwig always picked up the phone when he called.

There was no answer.

Ludwig would never leave the phone unanswered, especially a call from him! Ludwig needed and relied on him! Ludwig always looked forward to seeing his planes fly through the sky to move to West Berlin to drop off the very much needed supplies. Ludwig was always his constant companion since the Cold War had begun. It wasn't right that he had been stood up. There was something wrong, and it wasn't Alfred's wounded pride telling him this. Alfred decided to keep up his carefree and friendly posture in case he was wrong and Ludwig would come stumbling in with a flustered look.

He dialed a few numbers, calling the secret guards he had assigned his friend. Of course, they were hired without Ludwig's knowledge; the German man would have claimed he could protect himself.

Alfred knew firsthand how much weaker Germany was now that his country had been cut in half and his heart, his capital, sliced down the middle, and given away to all the Allies to take their picking. When they had realized Germany could not be in two places at once, and both sides demanded to have to personification of Germany, they made Prussia the East and gave him to Russia. It was not as if the nation of Germany had abandoned his people on the East, he felt their pain better than Prussia did. Ludwig had been sickly for so long after he had lost the war, though he never once showed weakness in front of any of the nations who had conquered him. Ludwig always wore the same calm and collected expression as he did as a child but now he was barely beginning to regain his health.

Sighing, he made a few more calls after the guards did not pick up. After the next dozen, he was frantically calling the nearest American airbase station. He pulled a few strings to get into a plane in 15 minutes. Alfred left a large tip for the kind woman who waited on him, allowing him to sit at the table for nearly an hour and a half.

The United States of America sped the whole way to the airbase station. He was in the air in minutes, and on his way to see what was going on in West Berlin. There had to be something wrong. No one had answered his calls. The guards were not there to confirm Ludwig was okay, and Ludwig wasn't picking up to confirm he was alright.

Stepping out of his plane, he found himself stressing out. He was worried and anxious and his gut was telling him something was completely wrong. Everything about the West seemed so gloomy and unnaturally dark suddenly. Completely unlike his cheerful self, Alfred frowned deeply. He stalked down the streets until he came across the lone house which belonged to his dear friend.

Alfred winced.

There was something wrong.

_It seems like something out of a nightmare_.

There was something horribly wrong.

_It's exactly out of a nightmare._

There was something so, so wrong…

Alfred scanned the area. He hated the horrible feeling he got. He suddenly saw red. Red blood spilled across the snowy ground.

_ It's that fucking commie._

Alfred grinded his teeth together in silent rage, walking quickly towards the house, peeking in a window and suddenly unsure of what to do. He had never gotten a real chance to save anyone. He had always been the hero, but he didn't know how to save someone from a house arrest. This was where Ludwig had to be after all. This was the place Ludwig was. He could feel it.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket, realizing backup might be necessary. Arthur answered with a growl. When Alfred explained the situation, Arthur merely gave a shout of annoyance, saying that Ivan could have the German bitch if he really wanted. Arthur winced, so his British brother was still bitter about the Battle on Britain.

The American took in a deep sigh, calming his nerves. It was his turn to shine… hopefully.

He waited until he heard a noise from the kitchen. Moving swiftly to the window, he peeked through to see Gilbert, of all the people in world, cooking. Gilbert kept glancing back at the door, his hands clutching a knife. His knuckles were white, and he was glaring darkly at the door as if he was trying to decide whether or not to attack.

A cheerful shout was heard, and Gilbert put the knife down, looking ashamed and much sicklier than Alfred remembered.

_What has he done to you?_

_ What the hell have I allowed him to do to you?_

_ Fuck…_

Gilbert had been, surprising, the stronger of the two brother during the war. Gilbert had been so much intimating compared to his younger brother who was surprising gentle. Gilbert had been loud and rash, a blood thirsty monster with red eyes. All of the nations had feared he would go crazy with power. It was the younger brother, much calmer, who was keeping his brother on a steady leash. He had a sharp tongued if provoked but he had an air of shyness and control which never seemed to disappear no matter the situation. He was profession and played by the rules, yet he had soft spot for the weakness in others. He didn't seem the type to attack first, kind and gentlemanly and oh so reluctant. But he always followed orders to the dot. He followed them perfectly, down to each letter in the words. It was the younger, however, who had also been placed in charge of the Holocaust. During those years his eyes had turned an icy blue, sharp and cruel, his skin had begun to pale a deathly color, and he had become cold and emotionless.

No one seemed to notice how bruises and scars erupted across his skin but his brother and Alfred.

No one ever heard Ludwig cry when he thought no one could hear him.

No one had ever seen him grieve and beg for forgiveness or to stop what he could no longer stop.

Alfred had.

Alfred had come extremely close, several times, to getting to Ludwig. He had stopped every time. He had stood there in the hall listening to the weeping of the broken. It was then he realized, Ludwig would go insane with grief, and he would be forced to end the war himself. He didn't need anyone to try to stop him at this rate.

Alfred now stared at the brother of his dear friend.

_W-wait, what the fuck is he doing here?_

Gilbert was East Berlin, and this was West Berlin.

"It is the fucking commie bastard." Alfred hissed. Gilbert's head snapped up, red eyes wide. Bright blue eyes met bloody red with a gasp of surprise. Gilbert forced a painful grin on his lips. It wasn't too late to put on a show of braveness or strength. Prussia had asked to go with Russia instead of his brother. It was a plan made possible because of Alfred. And now looking at the man he had condemned, Alfred could barely force a weak smile on his lips. They stared at each other for a few minutes before they seemed to come to a mutual understanding.

Gilbert pointed up.

_ He's up there._

Alfred nodded.

Gilbert then frowned before pointing up again.

_ He's in there with him…_

"_Bitte_…" was the soft word, Gilbert's lips barely moving now. Alfred nodded again, understanding what Gilbert wanted him to do. He wanted him to save his brother. Alfred went through the backdoor, moving as quietly as he could which was surprising swiftly. He opened the door and closed it soundlessly.

Nearly crawling up the unbelievably squeaky stairs was hard. He felt as if any shift of weight would set the annoyingly loud noise off. He finally got up the stairs, picking out Ludwig's room easily. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any sounds which would indicate the two men were in the room.

It was rather quiet until a shout came. It sounded angry and scared.

It was Ludwig's voice, and he was speaking in that commie's language.

The shouts turned to screams which turned to sobs and pleads all within moments.

Alfred did all he could to not break the door down. He hadn't heard Ludwig sound like he was in so much pain in so long. He had kept Ludwig relatively safe from most horrors as best as he could since they had become friends. And now Alfred knew he had to be quick and quiet. He had to be or this whole plan would be ruined.

Alfred took in a deep breath. Placing his hand on the knob and giving it a quick turn as the door came open. He glanced in, the room too much to take in with one breath. It took a few to realize someone was on top of Ludwig. Ludwig was wresting with that man, though he seemed to be going rather easy on the German man who was struggling fiercely to get the man off of him. The two rolled off the bed with a thud, and Ludwig was screaming hysterically now when that man was sitting on his chest.

The man had a knife.

_Ludwig isn't in good health…_

He was saying how pretty Ludwig would look with his skin painted red.

_Ludwig hasn't been well in so long…_

Alfred tackled him without a second thought, throwing the man off of Ludwig.

It was seconds later when the squeaks were heard, and Gilbert was helping Ludwig out of the room. Ludwig was limping, and Alfred felt an intense hatred bubble up in his chest, realizing what had taken place in the room.

It seemed like centuries for Ludwig to get out of the room.

_He's safe._

"YOU FUCKING COMMUNIST BASTARD! YOU SICK- YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER!" Alfred finally exploded, wresting with the man who still had a knife in his hand. The battle was nearly equal, but the Russian was taller and heavy. He had more experience while the younger man did not. Alfred had energy and strength, but his strength barely rivaled that of Ivan.

"I was promised West Berlin. I was taking what I was promised." Ivan hissed sharply, taking a slash at the American who let out a growl of annoyance when the blade fell upon his cheek, cutting the soft flesh. "I still think Ludwig would have looked prettier with his skin painted a lovely red. He's so much more beautiful compared to you, Alfred."

"And look where that got him." Alfred snarled sarcastically as he made a grab for the knife, the two fighting bitterly over the weapon.

It felt like years until Gilbert reentered the room. Alfred glanced at Gilbert who pushed Ivan off of him, when he was beginning to be overpowered. Gilbert gave Alfred a half hearted smile before turning back to stare hatefully at Ivan who grinned wickedly. "You're still under my control, don't forget that East Germany."

"Fuck you! There isn't anything else you can do to me that hasn't already been done!" Gilbert shouted, pouncing on the other man, leaving Alfred to catch his breath. Ivan dropped the knife when he reached up to grab Gilbert's wrists, midair, barely keeping a grip on the crazed Prussian man. Gilbert leaned his face down, towards the Russian, his bloodied eyes dark with rage and malice, his voice low with hatred and disgust. "You won't ever be able to lay your eyes on him again. I'll make sure of that, _Boss_."

"I'd like to see you try." Ivan answered smartly with a smirk. "I still own half of him."

"You have me; I'm the East of Germany. All Ludwig is, is the West."

"You're a lying piece of trash. Germany is Germany, west or east. Your kingdom is long gone. The only reason you're alive is because your brother uses your spirit to rally his people. And you and that capitalist pig decided to go against the laws to _save_ him from me? Is that what you called it? I was promised him, and I deserve to have him."

"You don't deserve him." Alfred growled. "If anyone in this world deserves him, it's me. I've saved him each time he's fallen. After World War One I helped him back on his feet for as long as I possibly could. Even now, look, I'm helping him. I'll protect Germany from you, you fucking commie bitch."

"Oh shut up, I've bedded him more times than you could ever dream." Ivan laughed spitefully, watching as Alfred's eyes widen and his face drain of color. Ivan changed the cruel laughter to an innocent giggle. He smiled sweetly at Alfred who looked tongue tied for a few moments, seeming to have been hit hard by the news. "If I had really wanted to, I could have again."

"There's no way in hell I'd let you touch him again!"

"Oh so sweet," Ivan smile, pushing Gilbert off of himself like the Prussian was a sack of potatoes. "Trying to protect your brother, and you, Alfred, trying to help a nation I thought you didn't like!" Alfred glared darkly at the Russian man whom sweet smile did not falter. Alfred watched with a deep hatred as Ivan giggled. "You could have thought of it like a favor, I was taking him from you. If you wanted, I would have traded Prussia for him. It isn't too late to trade actually, _da_?"

"Germany is my ally!" Alfred shouted angrily. "He's my friend, and you can't have him! I won't allow it." Alfred glanced at Prussia who nodded sternly. The two men made eye contact, and again, they came to mutual understanding. "I'm taking Ludwig back to West Germany, and you can't do anything about it."

_He doesn't want to let Russia have Germany as much as I do._

"My day isn't up." Ivan snarled suddenly. Alfred quickly saw the change in altitude in his favor. This only meant that Ivan was starting to see his side wasn't going to win. He was beginning to worry. "I own him for one day. He gave himself up for my enjoyment just to see his pretty brother for a couple of hours. So you cannot take him from his house until the day is up!"

"I don't care about your deals with West Germany, he doesn't make deals. He can't." Alfred said with a smirk. He watched Ivan's facial expression change from clear rage to a now sweet childish smile and calmness. "He's under my control and leadership, and I annul your claim to him and the contract. I wasn't present, and I have not given West Germany the authority of making his own deals."

"You pig," Ivan said sweetly, hate clear in his voice. "I'll take my leave than, Alfred. Tell Ludwig I said farewell, but I'll see him soon again, so he won't get lonely, unless you're planning to take my place?" Ivan giggled as he saw Alfred's face darken. "Come, East. You still belong to me. I would much rather own your sweet little brother though; West Germany is truly lovely."

Prussia held his tongue though a thousand thoughts crossed his mind.

Ivan left the room in an almost light and carefree manner, though it was clear he was still frightening angry about the appearance of Alfred. He did not bother to look back at the other two who visibly relaxed.

"I left him in my room. I locked the door, call to him because he won't answer if you only knock." Gilbert said softly. He smiled at the American, seemingly to be honestly happy. It was the first time in such a long time that he had really smiled again. "Thank you, Alfred, for saving my brother from him. I couldn't do it. I'm too weak now. I owe you one, because honestly, I'd rather be the one with Russia than letting him be with him for even an hour…"

"Russia and I are both superpowers, and you and your brother are at your weakest point right now." Alfred said softly, smiling sweetly at his friend. He patted Gilbert's shoulder. "I guess I couldn't have expected you to save yourselves from him. Be safe, alright, Gilbert? Ivan is probably angry now. He can't do much though. We're only allowed to have proxy wars. If we had any other type, it'd be World War Three. And he isn't willing to let that happen."

"Take care of him for me, Alfred… and I'm sorry… Just please tell my dear little brother that I'm so sorry… and-and I'll always love him, always. No matter what, I'll always love him, and I'll never forgive nor forget my sins." Gilbert whispered, wincing slightly before smiling and parting with the nation he had long ago made his own deal with. "I wish you well… win and free us, please, Alfred…"

Alfred went to the window and waited until he saw Ivan and Gilbert leave. He hurried locked the door and made his way around the house checking to make sure there was no way anyone could enter. He then walked to the room he had been told Ludwig was in. He knocked softly on the door, "Ludwig? You are still in there? It's just me, just Alfred… You can open the door."

America heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door. Ludwig quietly unlocked the door. Alfred peeked in, seeing that Ludwig had been most likely sitting on the floor in the corner where a small pillow fort had been built. "It was Gilbert's idea. He said I used to do that as a child. He must have believed it would comfort me."

The young American winced as he heard his dear friend's voice. It was raspy and dry. Alfred glanced over Ludwig. He saw the clothing the other was wearing was clean enough. His hair messy though, something Ludwig would have never let happened. Ludwig's ice blue eyes were dead and cold. It scared Alfred. The eyes were calm, but they had lost their shine. The visible skin on his neck had dark purple bruises, and what else, Alfred wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Ludwig's facial expression was cold, almost too cold to belong to the man. Ludwig had never showed much feeling, but he had never been bitter. He had been simply been calm, shy in a sense. He was never cold. He never wore such an expression of indifference. "I'm sorry, Ludwig. I should have come earlier…"

"It's not your fault. You hadn't known." Ludwig said quietly. "I was the one who made the deal. I'm sorry I've troubled you."

"Ludwig… May I see-" Alfred asked, hesitantly reaching out towards the young German man. Ludwig jumped back, bringing his hands up as if he could create some sort of barrier.

_Ludwig actually looks scared._

"I said nothing is wrong." Ludwig said defensively. "Nothing happened."

"If nothing happened, may I see you?" Alfred asked timidly. He watched Ludwig's facial expression. It went from fearful to calm to a silent rage. Ludwig glared darkly at him. Alfred's calm expression did not falter against Ludwig's fury. "Please, Ludwig?"

"I said nothing is wrong!" Ludwig shouted loudly, seeming to actually be upset with Alfred now. "I said nothing was wrong already; don't make me say it again! He didn't do anything, nothing happened. H-he didn't do anything." Ludwig was starting to shake. "I- I just… He just hit me, but he didn't t-touch me. He didn't. He _didn't_."

_He's trying to convince himself, not me._

"I know that, Ludwig…" Alfred said calmly, his eyes softened as he watched his friend look down, almost sadly. Alfred was trying to humor Ludwig who seemed to relax again though his eyes looked so empty. "But I want to help you since he hit you."

"I can clean myself up…" Ludwig whispered, starting to move farther away from Alfred. Alfred frowned. "Go away. I can patch myself up, I've done it before."

"Ludwig, don't make me leave…"

"Please just go, Alfred. I don't want to see anyone right now. I want to be alone. You don't have to worry. He won't come back, and if he does, I'll call you. I swear I'll call you. But right now, please leave. Please, please, please just go home… I- I want to be alone."

"I can't do that…"

"Why can't you!" Ludwig finally shouted. He looked so frustrated. He looked so scared and desperate. "I want to be left alone! I don't want to see anyone! I-I don't want anyone to see me look so pathetic, so please, just leave, Alfred!"

Ludwig ranted about Alfred leaving for what felt like hours. Alfred did not move, nor did he move a muscle. Alfred let the German man talk. Finally Ludwig looked near to breaking down, near to tears as he began to tremble, biting harshly on to his lip as if that could keep his emotions clamed shut.

"Let me help you." Alfred whispered as he saw the change in behavior. "I'm the hero, remember?" Alfred tried to joke weakly. He was barely able to keep the sorrowful smile on his face. Ludwig stared at Alfred for a few minutes before he finally nodded. Alfred's sad smile widened slightly.

"Just don't do anything though…" Ludwig whispered. His voice cracked, and a few tears slipped down his face before he could stop them. He wiped them off with disgust, swallowing the rest of his tears and allowing Alfred to lead him out though his touch burned him. Ludwig did not want anyone to touch him. Alfred sat Ludwig down by the window quietly peeling off Ludwig's shirt.

Alfred kept in any noise of surprise though he choked on his shock at the sight of the bruised skin. Alfred let his hand lightly run over the chest of his friend. The young American man felt his German companion stiffen under the touch, sitting up a little straighter and shivering from the touch. There were scratches, like someone had ranked their nails all over his chest.

Alfred stood up, collecting medical supplies before returning to the chair by the window. He brought another chair over, sitting down while he cleaned a few of the bleeding scratches. He wiped clean the wound, bandaging them with care before he moved along to apply some disinfectant to the bite marks on his shoulder. Alfred winced, wondering what had really happened to cause all of these marks.

Before he could move any lower, Ludwig had stood up, legs shaking. "T-that's all."

"What about your legs? He must have torn them up. You're shaking, and you can barely hold you own weight!" Alfred protested lightly, wanting Ludwig to say something about the rape.

Ivan had admitted it.

And Ludwig was denying it.

All Alfred needed to do was confirm it.

"He didn't do anything!" Ludwig barked, as if he had read Alfred's mind. "H-He didn't…"

"I'm not saying he did… I just want to help…" Alfred spoke as slowly and as calmly as he could. He watched as Ludwig looked lost for a few moments before defeat crossed his already weary face and he buried his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Ludwig! Here… let me help you, okay?"

"I'm fine, Alfred… I'm sorry." Ludwig mumbled. Alfred moved to his knees in front of his friend, taking Ludwig's hands and placing gentle kisses upon it, like he had before anything had ever happened. Alfred watched wincing softly, as Ludwig began to whimper at the gentle, harmless touch.

"Come on, Ludwig. Let us go back to the West Germany… we'll stay out of Berlin for a while." Alfred spoke quietly. "You don't need to talk about it yet, if you don't want. I won't make you… Just stay with me, don't leave me, alright? I won't let Ivan near you for as long as I can. You're a nation, so I can't promise you forever… but I can promise you while you're under my protection he won't hurt you." Alfred said softly. He paused a moment, looking even more determined. "I will not let him touch you while you're with me."

"I-I… Alfred, he- Ivan r-ra…" Ludwig choked now. He bit down harshly on his lip, pulling his hands away from Alfred's grasp as he began to cry again. "Ivan f-forced me to… I wanted him to stop, but I couldn't make him. I didn't want it to happen… I-I was so weak, Alfred! I couldn't protect myself! I di-didn't know what he meant… he asked for a favor, not a… I thought it'd be different… I just wanted to see Gil-Gilbert, and I… Oh God, Alfred, I ruined everything! I'm so stupid!"

"You're one of the smartest people I know, Luddie." Alfred said, smiling gently to his friend. Ludwig looked surprised before he looked sad. Alfred wanted to caress his friend's cheeks like he had before when he made such a face, though Ludwig would have often enough before bit his head off, but now Alfred was scared to touch him. He didn't want to be rejected because of fear.

"Thank you, Alfred…" Ludwig nodded at the American who smiled cheerfully now. Alfred pulled the German man into a long hug, letting Ludwig whimper and tense until he finally relaxed into the hug, awkwardly hugging him back.

"Let's go home." Alfred whispered. Ludwig nodded, allowing his friend to lead him away from the place of his nightmares.

Alfred didn't know how long it would take for Ludwig to heal, but he knew he would do his best to help him. The young American decided silently to keep him close and away from all dangers that could be avoided. It was what he owed him. Alfred had always loved him, and he knew it was no longer possible. It would take time for Ludwig to heal, and he could not risk Ludwig's health for his own selfishness. His love was real, but he could not force it upon Ludwig who most likely frighten of everything at the moment.

And if Alfred was to take this task, he would have to be prepared to be thought of as a caregiver. He would risk losing any sort of affection from Ludwig…

_If it's for him, it will be worth it…_

"I won't let anything happen to you…" Alfred whispered, glancing back at his unstable friend. Deathly pale and dead icy blue eyes glanced up to meet sky blue. There was a moment before a fleeting shine returned to the icy eyes. Alfred felt a smile cross his face, knowing that Ludwig was still there, he wasn't broken.

Ludwig had always been so strong.

"I know, Alfred." Ludwig whispered, glancing back to the ground. "I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know some people are wondering when I'm going to get back on track with my writing (I'm talking about the usually nice and quick updates that I use to give out like last year xD) And that will start again soon. BECAUSE I'M GONNA ON BREAK (Tomorrow is the last DAY)! I only have a lot of shit to do thoughh! Like community service, summer assignments and A LOT OF WRITING! But its all cool! I'll be back with all my writing soon my lovelies!


	5. The Hurt

**Chapter Title:** The Hurt

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst, Horror

**Summary:** Fifth chapter in the Deal series. Years go by, Alfred stays close to Ludwig and the Berlin Wall falls. Ivan demands to see both East and West Germany for "dinner" at his house before they can be officially united. M rated for rape, molestation and minor violence.

**A/N:** Thank you all for letting me take so long in updating... It's summer and I've barely written anything (I've been writing, but I need to start finishing my chapters...) I'll update some others soon... I've barely been at home this whole summer... I'm so tired, my eyes are barely open...

* * *

><p>"W-what do you mean he won't agree to any of the terms you set?" Ludwig demanded shakily. He tried not to look frightened as he sat across from his American friend. Alfred sighed and looked weary now. "I- I do not mean to sound… so rude, Alfred, but I… please tell me you won't let him set up the terms. I don't want to see him. I just want my brother back…"<p>

"I'm afraid that doesn't seem possible." Alfred mumbled. "He already told me what he wants…"

"Alfred, please." Ludwig looked down at the table. They had been drinking coffee together. Alfred had been sleeping in his guest room for the past week since the United States and the Soviet Union had been communicating more often recently. Russia had been trying to decide if he should free East Germany, or Prussia. Alfred was giving him an extra push. He had needed to be close, and West Berlin was as close to East Berlin as someone could get.

"He wants to invite you and your brother to dinner at his home in Moscow…"

"D-dinner…?" Ludwig choked now, coughing into his hand before looking back up at Alfred, completely taken off guard. "No! That's a stupid idea! There is no way I am going all the way to Moscow-!"

"None of the Western Allies have ever even stepped foot there since the start of the Cold War!" Alfred said calmly though it seemed forceful now. He gave Ludwig a comforting smile though his bright blue eyes shined with worry. "I can't get you out of this one. I've tried, but he will not budge. I've tried everything, down to asking, to trade, to politics and finally threats… He will not budge, and he won't allow your country to unite until he sees you."

"I-If I have dinner with him? That is the only condition? My brother will be there, correct?" Alfred nodded at the German. "I just… just need to live through dinner; he will not expect anything else from me, nothing else?" Ludwig asked worriedly, though he seemed to relax a little when Alfred nodded again for reassurance, standing up to lean over the table to place his hand over Ludwig's shoulder. "He won't let anyone but me go, will he?"

"I'm so sorry, Ludwig… I've tried my best to find any other way. He's making it impossible. You're going to have to go alone…"

Ludwig took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He bit down on his lip before looking up and smiling slightly at his American friend. "Thank you, Alfred. For getting me this far, I could not have done it without you… But will you do me one last favor?" Ludwig pleaded softly.

"Yes?"

_Anything for you, my dearest Ludwig…_

"Tell him… Tell the Soviet Union that I beg him to allow the dinner take place in East Berlin…" Germany whispered quietly. "I do not want to go to Moscow. I want to eat in my own country, my Germany, but I shall go nowhere near his homeland."

"I'll tell him," Alfred agreed. He sat back down, watching Ludwig's facial expression. The blond had been a wreck after he had gotten him back. He had gone through the stages of denial. First he had claimed it never happened. He said he was alright, and Ivan had not touched him though the bruises and his actions made it clear. When Alfred had begged him to let him see his wounds, Ludwig had screamed at him. Ludwig had pulled away and demanded to know why Alfred was so worried. Ludwig said he was alright, and he wanted Alfred to leave. Alfred couldn't leave and it took a few hours before Ludwig finally allowed Alfred to help him. After Alfred was done, Ludwig's mood calmed and he was able to sit still and be quiet, almost scarily adopting his old mood. It hadn't lasted very long.

Next, Ludwig had been so angry. He was angry at himself for being unable to stop what had happened. He hated himself. He then blamed Alfred, but he had very soon apologized and broke down. He blamed himself mostly though a few names did slip from his mouth, but he always apologized afterward. He would always return to blaming himself. The stage of anger was brief before he got a hold on himself and apologized to Alfred for being what he thought was childish.

The third and longest step was bargaining, and when it first occurred, Alfred felt like it was the worst step. Ludwig would say he would never beg to be untied with his brother as long as he would never have to face Russia again. But being a nation made that impossible. And he was still scared of the East. He was still so frightened and shaken by the events which had happened that his health was dropping because of the stress. He was having such a hard time getting over it. He would sometimes plead with God, but he had never really prayed before. The last time he had practiced his religion was when he was a child. Now he was going back, but after a few months, he had given up again. He had cursed God and cried. And Alfred had never seen anything so pitiful as the once proud German man being so broken and torn up inside. It lasted four months and within that Ludwig begged more than he had ever in his whole life.

The fourth and worst step was depression. Ludwig didn't want to do anything. He only wanted to sit by the window. He wanted to sit there and stare outside. And he could do that for hours. He was quiet and calm, but he was so sad. At first, Alfred had thought Ludwig was all better, judging only by the fact Ludwig wasn't screaming or shouting or being angry or crying. He was being calm, and he wore a small smile whenever Alfred came to visit him. It was after a few days when Alfred realized Ludwig wasn't himself. Ludwig may have always been quiet, but he had always worked hard. Now he sat there, waiting and staring out the window. The house didn't become a mess though a thin layer of dust seemed to coat everything. Alfred had tried to get Ludwig to clean, but Ludwig hadn't moved. He had simply shook his head and refused to do anything. Alfred had to force Ludwig to eat. Ludwig went through life that week like a wind up doll. He woke up, got ready, sat by the window and stared out until Alfred came. They always sat until Alfred cooked dinner, and Alfred would force him to eat at least half the meal though the man had lost his appetite completely. It only lasted two weeks.

Acceptance didn't rid Ludwig of fear. Ludwig was over it in about five months. He was calmer and seemed to not think about it anymore. Alfred was able to hang out with him without being scared of being too touchy. Though Ludwig winced, he didn't object or become angry like he once did. Ludwig seemed to be content. He spoke to Alfred, and they were able to laugh. And for weeks at a time, even Alfred forgot what had happened to Ludwig.

There was only a few times, like when Ludwig was forced into shaking Russia's hand, when the young German would actually seem frightened after that five month period. The first time he had shaken Russia's hand, was for France and Britain's amusement. They had actually caught Ludwig in the hall, who was going to another meeting room to see the United States, when they had made him enter the room. When Ludwig had first saw Ivan, he had turned around, saying it was late, and he had to go. But Britain and France had a slice of his obedience and demanded he shake Ivan's hand.

They found it funny when Ludwig had actually whimpered in horror at the punishment and begged the two to have mercy. When they had laughed, he had taken a step back and trying to turn away to look for another exit. There being no other exit, forcing Ludwig to shake Ivan's hand. Ivan had giggled, smiling cheerfully at Ludwig who was shaking horribly, pulling away rather quickly, unwilling to speak or make eye contact with anyone in the room because of his newest humiliation and leaving with a rush.

A day later, after speaking to Ludwig about the dinner, Alfred had negotiated with the Russian to allow the dinner to take place in East Berlin with a plane ready to leave whenever Ludwig felt the need to leave. It had taken a long time and many threats and curses had been uttered, but in the end, it seemed to be completely worth it to the American.

It was dated in three days, and those three days came too fast for the young German man.

Alfred helped Ludwig down the steps of the plane. Ludwig was shaking horribly, unable to hide his fear anymore like he had in the plane ride there. Alfred gave Ludwig a gentle smile, hoping to rid his dear German friend of some fear, if only a little. "I'll be waiting here, okay, Ludwig? I'll fly you home myself, so don't worry."

Ludwig nodded, taking in a deep breath in order to calm himself, feeling much better after Alfred had given him a kiss on the cheek and the top of his hand. Ludwig was much better at receiving affection from Alfred. Alfred had been the one to stay with Ludwig so long, that Ludwig relied heavily on him to be there.

The nightmares had passed for the most part, but he was still in desperate need of learning how to react to people's affection.

Alfred was teaching him ever so slowly.

And now he was at the doorstep of his brother's house in East Berlin. Ludwig took in another breath, hands in tight fists before he knocked ever so slowly. It sounded almost like the footsteps of death.

The door was soon answered by his brother.

His older brother seemed healthy enough. "_Hallo_, _Bruder_!" Gilbert spoke cheerfully, hugging his younger brother. Ludwig shut his eyes, hugging back to seem polite. He was still frightened. He was still so scared. The memories of how harsh Gilbert had been rushed through his head, making him weak. He tried not to remember that the last time he had seen Gilbert, Gilbert had been on top of him. He had been _in_ him. He hadn't been able to fight back. He- oh God, Ludwig was going to puke. Gilbert didn't seem to notice, only happy his brother seemed well.

It had been such a long time Gilbert had last seen his younger brother, and the note he had left on was so horrible. Now Ludwig was here. Ludwig did not seem shaken or broken. He seemed alright.

Gilbert would forever be in Alfred's debt.

"Come inside," Gilbert spoke softly. He smiled weakly; he should have known the fear would not disappear. Ludwig's facial expression was proof enough of that. It had been a while since he had last seen his brother, and the younger German still looked scared. Gilbert knew to expect it, but it still hurt. The guilt burned him more though. "Please don't pay any attention to Ivan. He promised to behave, and he's not stupid enough to risk a war this late when the Soviet Union is doing so badly."

"H-he's ill?"

"No." Gilbert shook his head. "He's in good health, the bastard is."

"_Ach_…" Ludwig nodded. He entered the dining room, glancing around to see Ivan walk in, he was drying his hands. The Russian looked up, seeming a little surprised before smiling innocently at the other man.

"You're here! My sweet little Germany, how have you been~?" Ivan asked cheerfully, walking closer to the other man. Ludwig's calm expression turned to fear, and he shook his head, taking a step back. Ivan didn't seem to notice, only moving forward a bit more to grab Ludwig's hand in his own. He placed a kiss on both before moving to place a gentle kiss on Ludwig's lips. The German man, shocked and even sicker, gave a shout of rage and fear. The German man pushed Ivan back a step, but in the process he nearly fell backwards as well, but Ivan caught Ludwig's arms, smiling. "Now, now, my lovely Germany, don't be like that~."

Ludwig didn't speak, looking down and pulling away. He glanced at his brother.

"I set the table, Ivan. Why don't you sit your ass down and eat the fuckin' food?" Ludwig noticed how hard it was for his brother to speak calmly. Gilbert looked like he was going to scream.

"Well, I was waiting for you to be a good little servant and pull the chair out for Ludwig, _da_~?"

"I'm fully capable of doing it my…" Ludwig began to protest, but the words died on his tongue, making him look down. Gilbert went to pull the chair out for his younger brother like he was told in order to please the Russian.

Gilbert served them and sat down.

The three ate in silence, and Ludwig barely ate at all.

He could not stomach it.

He felt so sick.

"Excuse me, Russia, but I'm going to use the restroom." Ludwig managed to say quietly. He stood up; face drained of color and clearly shaken. He turned to leave before glancing back at his older brother who gave him a weak grin.

"Why don't you get desert ready?" Ivan asked sweetly to East Germany, to Prussia, who was still rightly under his control. Prussia nodded, glaring daggers at the other man. "Don't say no to me again, Prussia. I'm doing you enough favors by sitting across the table from both of you. I should have had him, but I don't. Do not make me want him anymore than I already do because I haven't given up on him."

"Well you should because this is the last time you'll ever see him, bastard." Prussia hissed.

"I'm surprised you're able to face him." Ivan hissed hatefully at the Prussian who looked ashamed suddenly. The Russian now let a cute smile form on his face, smiling sweetly. "Get your ass out of here and do what I told you."

Gilbert gave him a nasty look before leaving the room.

Ludwig quickly scrambled out of the room, leaving Ivan alone while he hurried into the bathroom down the hall. Ludwig sighed heavily, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Ludwig touched his face. He looked so pale and weak and stupid. The German man frowned deeply to himself before he tried to remember how he looked before everything had happened.

Had he looked happy before this?

No, he doesn't remember looking outright happy.

His happiness had always been silent and invisible.

But had he always looked this pathetic?

Ludwig splashed water on his face, rubbing it dry with the towels under the sink, trying to appear proud and strong again. It did not work, and Ludwig only became upset when he did not achieve the result he wanted. He did not like the weak looking man in the mirror. The man was dirty and fragile, and the man could not be trusted. He may have once been innocent and gentle but now he was so wrong.

Ludwig sighed softly, letting a weary expression overtake his face as he opened the door to the restroom. He quickly shut the door behind him before taking a few steps deeper into the hall. Suddenly he stopped as he saw the Russian. Ludwig took a few steps back, wanting to go back to the restroom as he realized he could not go past Ivan and that Ivan was walking towards him.

Ludwig got to the door, hands on the knob when Ivan grabbed his hips. Ludwig stiffened, trying to pull away and trying to open the door though his hands were trembling horribly. He couldn't get a grasp on it, his palms were sweaty, and Ivan was starting to force him away from the knob. Finally, Ivan had managed to pull Ludwig completely away from the door. Ludwig's mouth felt dry and he tried to make a noise, but it was silent.

Ludwig struggled again, but he was only forced up against the wall, staring up at Ivan who smiling so sweetly.

"What is wrong, my little Germany~? Are you frightened?" Ivan purred sweetly. He moved his hands down to grope Ludwig. Ludwig lifted up his hands to try and force Ivan away, but he couldn't use any force. He felt so powerless. He whimpered again, trying to move away, but Ivan's hands held him in place. He touched Ludwig harshly, feeling the young German through his pants. The Russian let out a giggle when he saw Ludwig's fearful expression.

_ Where is Alfred?_

_ Oh God, Alfred, help me!_

"S-stop it!" Ludwig choked out, voice weak and shaken. Ivan giggled, starting to undo Ludwig's belt. Fat tears began to roll down the young German man's face as he tried to make the Russian stop. He remembered how Ivan had forced him onto the bed before. He remembered how his first time, he had been tied up to his own bed, the place he had been able to sleep in and be comfortable in for years suddenly becoming a place of nightmare and horrors. He remembered how all of the other times, how Ivan had taken advantage of the fact he was scared and he had lost all of his strength because of his fear and situation. He remembered all of the different positions he had been forced in and all the new humiliations. Ivan went on as if Ludwig was doing nothing to try and get away. He began to pull down Ludwig's pants, slowly and tauntingly as he watched more tears drip down from pale blue eyes.

"What's wrong~? We've already done this before, my sweet little Germany~!"

"P-please no…" Ludwig tried to pull away again, this time succeeding as he fell backwards. He fell onto his bottom, glancing up Ivan who was beginning to laugh at him. Ivan grinned down at the man who was on the floor already.

"So eager, _da_?"

"Go away!" Ludwig shouted. Freaking out as Ivan bent down, he summoned as much strength as he could muster up while so fearful, which was barely enough, to punch Ivan. Ivan was taken back for a few moments, which was enough time for Ludwig to get to his feet and hurry back out of the hall. Ludwig shakily fixed his pants and belt and turned around, hurrying out of the room. He skidded into the kitchen when he saw that Gilbert was not at the table.

Where was Gilbert?

Ludwig gave a shout for Gilbert, but he got no answer. The blond man began to stress out completely as he heard Ivan walking down the hall towards him. Ludwig could not leave his brother here. Ludwig tried not to choke. "_Bruder! Bitte, komm hier_!" Ludwig shouted in one last attempt to find his older brother before Ivan appeared.

Ivan grinned at him.

Ludwig turned tail and ran. He knew this house like the back of his hand, the place he grew up. There was a backdoor. All of the rooms had locks and windows. Too bad halfway down the hall Ludwig tripped and fell. He had lost all of his confidence while being drenched in fear. That was when Ivan got him.

Ludwig turned over, looking up at the man who had raped him so many times so long ago.

It was only moments before Ivan gave the young German man a sharp kick in the solar plexus. Ludwig fell weak and out of breath, he felt a sharp pain. He had learned how to recover quickly from such a blow, but he was drowned in pain and fear the he couldn't remember anything he had been taught. He couldn't defend himself anymore, and he expected this to be his end.

Ivan reached down, undoing Ludwig's belt with a teasing smile.

Ludwig wanted to cry, to scream for Alfred but no words could form on his tongue.

Ivan grabbed both of Ludwig's hands, tying them together with Ludwig's own belt. Ludwig began to cough, tears in his eyes as he finally managed to get a hold of his breathing. Ivan smiled at Ludwig's fearful expression. "Don't be scared, _da_~?" Ivan spoke cheerfully, forcing Ludwig to his feet. Ludwig felt so weak, and the pain was still so intense.

Ludwig tried to pull away, but he could not move away. He wished that someone would help him. He wished that Alfred would come to get him. Alfred had always protected him, and he had become so reliant on him…

_Where is Alfred?_

A tiny whimper made its way to Ludwig's lips, but he couldn't speak. He was too nervous and frightened to open his mouth.

"Look at you~! So scared? Why~? This won't be your first time~!" Ivan reminded the younger man cheerfully. He then forced the frightened blond man into one of the rooms. Ludwig found his voice as he gave a shout, screaming and trying to get away from the Russian man who pulled him into the room.

Ivan held still and pushed Ludwig onto the bed.

"Stop it, da~? You wouldn't want to upset me, would you?" Ivan giggled. Ludwig spat at the Russian. Ivan's sickly sweet smile did not disappear though it appeared even more false now. "You little bitch~!" Ivan's smile widened with his falsity. He grabbed the younger man's hips, forcing Ludwig onto his knees on the bed, bent over and ass in the air. Ludwig's bounded arms barely kept him steady in his current position as he tried to hold himself up.

Ivan chuckled as he begun to pull down Ludwig's pants. Ludwig cried out, scared and fearful. Slowly and tauntingly, Ivan slipped down Ludwig's underwear to reveal his pale ass to the world. The whole time, the blond shouted bloody murder, trying not to cry too badly. After the last of his protection was gone, he was already starting to shake and shiver, tears rolling down his red cheeks in shame.

"Oh look at you…~ you're so sweet and innocent, even after all these years!"

"P-Please just let me go back! I-I want to go back!"

Ivan couldn't believe how lucky he was.

_Just one last quick fuck…_

Ivan started to undo his own pants, making sure Ludwig stayed on his knees under him. Ivan smirked, enjoying that Ludwig was still squirming and wiggling under him. Ivan pressed himself against the blond man who still had his ass in the air. Ludwig was sobbing quietly. Ivan brought three fingers to the German man's face. He pressed them against Ludwig's lips until the blond opened his mouth to accept them. Ludwig was tempted to bite down as hard as he could, but Ivan licked his ear, leaning down a little. "If you bite, I won't prepare you at all… Remember how much it hurt before? It will hurt twice as much…"

More tears rolled down Ludwig's red cheeks, shutting his pale blue eyes as his jaw trembled. He tried to bite down. He wanted to cause his rapist some sort of pain, but he couldn't make himself.

He was too scared.

He was so pathetic and weak.

Where was Alfred?

Alfred was the strong one…

His time as a power had ended... and now he was trying to recover from his past horrors...

Ivan chuckled as he realized why Ludwig wasn't sucking nor biting. He should have known better than to think that Ludwig would really be a good boy. Ludwig wanted to bite him, wanted to with every last fiber of his being. Of course he did. He just couldn't do it. Ivan grinned, finding the situation almost silly.

"Let me humor you, Ludwig, _da_~?"

"W-what?" Ludwig's voice was shaking horribly. He already knew what Ivan was talking about though. He felt even more ashamed that he couldn't do so much as bite the person who was about to violate him again. He was so upset with himself.

"Just bite me, Ludwig, if that will make you feel any better~!"

Ludwig's legs trembled. Ivan was humoring him. He was saying that he would allow himself to be bitten. He knew what Ludwig wanted to do, but he also knew how hard a time Ludwig was having trying to do it.

"Just do it. It will make you feel so much better, won't it?"

Ludwig couldn't bite down. He shook his head, letting Ivan's fingers drop from his mouth and moving his head away slightly. Ivan did not bother to try and force his fingers back into the blonde's mouth. Instead Ivan paused and laughed sweetly to himself. The Russian man pressed his lips against the back of Ludwig's neck. He felt the younger man tense and shiver under him.

"You're so sweet even though you hate me~!" Ivan licked Ludwig's soft skin. It looked almost pure again. Ludwig was so beautiful, and he was so kind and gentle. Ludwig was too timid, and Ivan knew he did not deserve the young man under him. Ivan put a single finger in his own mouth, running his tongue along it in order to cover it thoroughly with saliva, deciding to give Ludwig one last favor before he destroyed him again. "Ludwig, don't cry anymore, _da_~? I said it before, I'm sure you remember, but I like it better when you moan~."

"I-I want Alfred!" Ludwig finally whined, crying louder now as he remembered how scary it had been. He remembered how Alfred had been the one who was waiting for him in the end, the one who had comforted him. He was the one who didn't touch him when he asked not to be. He was the one who was kind and gentle…

Ivan forced a pleasant smile on his face even though Ludwig couldn't see it. Ivan grinded his teeth as he tried not to let his annoyance show in anyway. He roughly forced his finger into the blond who gave a shout of pain. Ivan let out a spiteful laugh, sounding a bit angry and upset with Ludwig's words. "What do you mean, _you_ _want_ _Alfred_?" Ivan asked lowly, moving his finger around in Ludwig who begun to whimper, arms shaking as he tried to stay up on his knees.

Ludwig tried to speak, but his words became a jumbled mess of mixed German and English.

Ivan added another finger, continuing to stretch the blond slowly. He heard the man under him moan softly, legs shaking. Ivan couldn't help the shameless grin that formed on his lips. He added a third finger, making Ludwig cry out in pain. "Come on, why don't you tell me what you mean about wanting Alfred, Ludwig~?" Ivan added, moving another hand to pump the blond who was starting to become hard, simultaneously finger-fucking the blond and hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Ludwig moaned, still sobbing softly. "S-s-to-p…" He whined, breathing heavily now.

Ivan only chuckled as the man moaned and withered under him. "Look at you~ you're a moaning mess~. You little whore, talking about Alfred, but you're moaning for me, aren't you, Ludwig~?" Ivan simply continued until Ludwig came. Ludwig shivered and gave a moan of pleasure before he came. After that was done, he began to cry again. "You never told me why you wanted Alfred~!"

Ludwig only kept crying.

Ivan smiled sweetly, pushing Ludwig onto his back. "You might want to tell me now~."

"H-he didn't-…" Ludwig sobbed quietly, looking up at Ivan. "He-he was one who didn't let anyone t-touch me after I went back, and he didn't tell- tell anyone what ha-happened…" Ludwig sniffled. "H-he promised he'd protect me…"

There was a pause, and Ivan seemed to be thoughtful before he leaned down to press his lips against Ludwig's lightly. Ludwig squirmed and moved away. Ivan appeared a little hurt before he let out a childish giggle. "You're silly~! Now be a good little doggie, da~? Let me have my fun, and I'll let you have yours again~."

Ludwig let out a shout of protest, trying to move away, sobbing quietly. He hated that he was naked and completely revealed to the man on top of him. That he was in such a submissive position on his back under the man that had raped him multiple times. He hated that his hands were tied together with his own belt, and he couldn't do much to protect himself anymore. He hated that fact he was given a chance to at least cause some pain to the Russian, and he had failed.

He hated himself...

"Don't make me angry, Ludwig~" Ivan spoke cheerfully, raking his nails against Ludwig's arm. Ludwig whimpered, but he kept staring up at the man who was going to violate him again and again. Ivan never seemed satisfied. Ludwig expected to have his body toyed with until Alfred came to get him, or he died. "Last time you couldn't even get out of bed, remember~?"

Ludwig didn't respond to the Russian man, pressing his thighs together as tightly as he could. He would not let Ivan spread his legs like he was a whore. Ivan giggled softly to himself. He grabbed the blonde's thighs, slowly pulling them apart. It may have taken him more trouble than he thought was worth it, but he found it amusing. Ivan wiped the remaining tears from Ludwig's eyes. The Russian slowly positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, letting Ludwig dread what was going to happen next, teasing him as he pressed against him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you moan~"

Ludwig didn't speak, his pale blue eyes staring up at Ivan. He felt so weak. He couldn't even find anymore tears to cry.

Ivan harshly penetrated the young man under him, rewarded with a sharp cry of pain. Ludwig groaned, trying to move away from his newest source of pain. Ivan chuckled, sounding amused. "Remember your first time?" Ivan asked. Ludwig bit down on his lip, trying to keep his eyes averted from the violet eyes which stared down at him. "It was in your bed in the West, and you were crying. You kept trying to get away even though you knew it was useless~."

Ludwig shut his eyes. It hurt so badly. He wished it would stop. He wished he was strong enough to make it stop…

"Now look at you, my sweet little Germany~ you act like you're all right, but I know you aren't! Why don't you cry more of your beautiful tears~? Or scream in that lovely voice of yours again~?"

Ludwig kept his mouth shut, swallowing his tears when they threatened to consume him, choking back hisses of pain or fear and ignoring the pleasure completely.

He tried to pretend he was not there.

He tried to protect himself from Ivan's presence by blocking off his senses to the world. But Ivan got through to him with cruel words and dark whispers of lust and hate.

It was only after Ivan's threats on his Prussian brother and his American friend did Ludwig began to respond to anything. First it was pleads before he noticed the pain then the pleasure than choked moans and sobs came next. "Just a little louder, _da_, Ludwig~? Moan for me in that pretty voice of yours, darling…~"

It didn't take long for Ivan to finish after that. He undid the belt around Ludwig's hands, and Ludwig to break down completely, sobbing and screaming. It was like the first time all over again, but this time it was worst. There was no Gilbert, and even if there was, he was no longer completely trusted and his comfort would be feared because it would involve touching. Ludwig had almost lost hope because Alfred hadn't come. He hadn't saved him.

_It isn't his fault…_

_It isn't his fault. It is ming because I'm so weak and stupid…_

_It is because I rely too much on him._

Ludwig curled up into a ball on the bed, starting to calm down after a while. The blond man forced himself to sit up. Ivan sat on the edge of the bed, smiling sweetly at him. Ludwig jumped a little, trying to get a grip on himself now as he clutched the blankets he was on. Ivan paused a moment, glancing over the blond one last time, appearing hungry again.

"Hurry up and dress." Ivan mumbled, standing up. "I expect you out and back in the living room in ten minutes, _da_~?"

Ludwig didn't speak, waiting until Ivan left the room. The blond jumped up, grabbing the clothes and going to restroom. He shakily locked the door before turning back to glance around the small room. He cleaned himself as well as he could with his trembling hands before pulling the clean clothes on. He made sure he was presentable before he left the room again, trying not to appear as horrified or pathetic as he felt he was.

Ivan glanced over Ludwig before smiling. "You should probably go, _da_~? It would be bad if you tempted me again~" He spoke in a sweet, childlike voice, almost placing the blame on Ludwig. "So call the United States… he should pick you up now~ I'll get Gilbert… you might want to treat his head wound. I might have hit him a little too hard, _da_~?"

Ludwig only nodded, putting his hand in his pocket, only to realize his phone wasn't in them. They must have been in his other pair of pants.

"Ah… my sweet little Germany, your phone is on the kitchen counter… you might want to make sure it's not broken…~"

Ludwig nodded stiffly before hurrying there to retrieve it. Dialing Alfred's number with wavering confidence, he waited for Alfred to pick. It was on the first ring when Alfred answered. Ludwig opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, a soft cry came out and soon Ludwig was trying to cover his mouth, simply sobbing into the phone.

Alfred quickly shouted, starting to curse, pleading with Ludwig to get outside and as far from the Russian as possible.

All Ludwig managed was to say **help**.

A simple word but it was so hard to say.

After a few minutes, Gilbert was brought outside by Ivan. Ludwig was still crying even after Alfred had hung up on the phone. Ivan giggled, petting Ludwig's head before pointing at Gilbert who was still out cold, the back of his head a bloody mess, red blood turning his silver hair crimson. "You should probably help him~."

Ludwig stopped crying almost automatically at the sight of his dear brother in such a state. A soft shout came to his lips but it died and he began pushing the bloody and mattered hair away, trying to find the head wound in order to treat it as best as he could. Ludwig finally found the source, trying to remember how to treat it when a plane landed. Alfred was stumbling down the steps when Ludwig looked up.

The American threw his arms around the German, hugging him and placing a couple kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Shakily Alfred smoothed Ludwig's hair back. "Go back to the plane, Luddie. I'll take care of this." Ludwig stood his ground, clinging to his older brother. Alfred saw the wound and called out more people.

Within moments a medical crew was out and pulling Gilbert on a stretcher.

"What the fuck did you do to them?" Alfred hissed after Gilbert was out of sight, and he realized Ludwig wouldn't leave his side.

"Exactly what I've wanted to do since you took him away from me," Ivan said simply. He then smiled brightly at Ludwig. "If you ever want to visit me, don't be sh-"

"DON'T TALK TO HIM!" Alfred shouted angrily, sounding completely outraged. Ivan looked surprised before giggling at Alfred's anger which only frustrated the blond American man even more. "I'm the one who's talking to you, fucking commie bastard, so don't you dare even think about speaking to him!" Alfred glared darkly at the Russian.

Ivan snickered, grinning at Ludwig who still felt shaken. Alfred held Ludwig tightly himself, and Ludwig did not protest though he felt disgusted that he was letting himself taint Alfred's fair skin.

"Oh look…~" Ivan mumbled, sounding completely amused now. "Well aren't you trying to be a good little gentleman, eh, Alfred~? Charm him now, fuck him later~. Isn't that your train of thought? Oh you're so simple in the end, Alfred!"

Alfred felt his cheeks heat up.

"F-fuckin' commie, I'm not like you! I wouldn't do that to Ludwig!" Alfred hissed. Ludwig glanced up, making eye contact with the Russian who smiled childishly at him. "He's not yours! Come on, Ludwig. Let's go." Alfred growled, turning around and beginning to drag the German man off to the plane. He suddenly stopped and turned around to glare at his enemy one more time. "I'm taking Gilbert back. He's mine now! I'm going to help Germany unite with Prussia! I guess we can finally watch the Soviet Union crumble, eh, Ivan?"

"Fuck you, Alfred!" Ivan shouted back, seeming to be finally angered by Alfred. Alfred couldn't help but grin at the other nation's rage. It was one of the only times he had seen Ivan get worked up. Ivan tightened his jaw, trying to appear calm now. He smiled warmly at Alfred, his smile cracking a little. "I won't disappear until you topple yourself over, you capitalist pig~!"

"You'll have to be here forever then, buddy." Alfred grinned cheekily though rage was clear in his bright blue eyes. "I'll be here forever; the people love me, after all! Land of the free, home of the brave! I'm the one everyone wants to come to, you know?"

"Shut up," Ivan snarled, glaring as he watched Alfred laugh and lead the German man away.

And it was over.

Like everything else in the world, it ended… because nothing lasted forever…

Alfred just wished the nightmare could end for Ludwig.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review and tell me what you think? I want to say thing um... this one was more graphic than the others, and I am sorry about that if you don't like that or whatnot... I don't know how I wrote it or if I did right or whatever... How do you like the story plot? There's one last chapter... Being written... the others are still being worked on- eh... I'm so tired. Sorry guys... drop me a little review and I'll be really happy... I'm going to hit the hay... goodnight...


End file.
